Where Am I?
by Dangrassi
Summary: Being sucked into the world of a TV show: a dream come true, right? You decide! Please R&R! Any pairings you ask, well, maybe Ray and curly fries...FINISHED! Yes, I'm not lying, I finished it!
1. The cameras, wires, and the locker

My footsteps echoed quietly against the cement floors of the warehouse sort of room I was in. Cameras and other contraptions cluttered different areas. I stopped walking and took a deep breath. The only thing I could hear was my steady breathing. I was alone.  
  
I am, or was on a field trip with my class. We had arrived to Toronto by bus this morning, sort of like a behind the scenes tour of some sort. Just to explain how camera's worked, lighting, and etc. I, of course, was not fairly interested. We had a young tour guide, with messy red hair and a face filled with zits. When he answered questions that were brought to his attention, it always had the word 'stuff' in it. With such a variable in a sentence, half the things weren't even explained. So when I saw the door to this warehouse, that said 'Please Do Not Enter, unless for Filming.' I had to ask what it was for. Surely he wouldn't be able to say a sentence on the lines of 'It's a show called stuff.'  
  
"They film a show there." He had answered with pride. I think that was the only thing he knew.  
  
"What show?" I egged him on. My teacher looked at me and rolled her eyes. She didn't like nosey kids.  
  
"Uh...." The tour guide scratched his red hair. "It's called Radio Free, I think...."  
  
When I heard that name I almost exploded with excitement. Radio Free Roscoe! He had called it Radio Free, though. I shrugged it off, simple mistake. My parents did it all the time. I looked around at my class's reaction. No one was at all interested, considering I was the only on that watched it, and the only one that knew about it out of my grade. Their loss.  
  
I waited until the tour guide had led of my class to bore them some more and I entered through the doorway.  
  
That's where I was now, on the set of the show: Radio Free Roscoe. Taking in the view around me I walked around, as quietly as I could through the sets, being careful not to trip on any wires that snaked across the floor. Clutching my digital camera in my hand I gaped as I looked around. The high school was in pieces everywhere. Some of the hallway set was on the right, some on the left. A class room set was near a wall, next to the hallway. Then good ole Mr. Waller's office set was near the Cougar Radio set. It was like a giant jigsaw puzzle. Each room and set had its own set of cameras. I even spotted a part of Mickey's set farther down in the room.  
  
Being in awe by all this I continued venturing through. I reached a familiar hallway with 'the stairs' at the end. It was filled with lockers along the wall, just like in the show. It was weird to walk down that hallway. I held the camera up to take a picture of the stairs, just for fun. It was in a closed set, so no one would see the flash if they walked in the warehouse. I clicked the camera and got the shot.  
  
I felt like the click echoed through the whole warehouse. I stood my guard for a few seconds, not making a sound. When the coast was clear I started to breath freely again. While examining the hallway, I took a lock that was on a locker and pulled at it with curiosity. It automatically opened, without a combination.  
  
"TV magic...." I said quietly with a smile. I was about to open it up to see what was inside, but then something stopped me.  
  
"Oh yeah, we better check up on that...."  
  
I shot my head up at the sound of someone's voice. Surely it was a staff worker. I stiffened my posture, and listened. The footsteps were coming nearer and nearer to the set I was in. Another voice answered, but I couldn't make out what he said. Oh no, there was two of them.  
  
Thinking quickly I looked around. I had to hide somewhere. I was not supposed to be in here.The locker! I opened the locker that I had almost opened before, just to find it filled with boxes: a storage locker. I quickly ran to the next long one and opened it. I turned by head to glance around the hall to make sure no one was there. Without looking inside I backed into, pulling my back pack along with me, and closed it shut.  
  
Being safe inside the locker, I tried to calm down my fast past breathing and my racing heart. That was close, way too close. The light from the hallway came through a little through the slits in the locker. I listened for any slight sound that may be coming from outside. When I didn't hear any I sighed with relief. I wasn't ready to come out of the locker, just in case they were close by.  
  
I looked around inside the locker, there were pictures of some sort, and a mirror. I pressed my back against the back of the locker, there was also a coat. I looked as much as could at these props with the little light I had. When I shifted my position to make myself more comfortable, I found that my plaid skirt of my uniform was stuck inside the locker door. I yanked as hard as I could, but it didn't pull free.  
  
I wanted to avoid opening the locker, so I yanked and yanked. Finally it came free, but sent my head banging against the back of the locker.  
  
"Ow....." I groaned. I held my head in my hands, trying to soothe the throbbing. I felt like my head was going to explode. After a few minutes of leaning against the inside of the locker, the throbbing started to subside. Without the hard thumping sound in my ears, I heard voices coming from outside.  
  
"Oh no, they're back....." I muttered. I put my ear near the door of the locker, listening carefully. But it wasn't a deep man's voice, like before, it wasn't only two voices either. It was a whole clutter of voices of......younger people.  
  
Pressing my ear to the locker door, I listened, not believing. Why were so many people there? I was all alone before. I pressed my head all the way against the door, trying to hear everything, and maybe making sense of it all. While listening, the locker door flew open and I found myself falling out of the locker, and landed face to face with the floor. 


	2. Where am I?

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of disclaimer and author's note with the last chapter, I am new to this. This is my first time writing something with non-script form, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, but I know this guy named Brent and his friend Will, and this other guy...that I forget his name right now...that do. So if you are interested in purchasing RFR, go ahead and talk to them.**

_While listening, the locker door flew open and I found myself falling out of the locker, and landed face to face with the floor._

Chapter Two

Breathing heavily I laid down there sprawled out on the floor, shocked. It happened all so quickly. I regained myself and pushed up against the floor to look up. The people I was listening to while inside the locker were all teenagers. And at the moment, some were staring at me weirdly. I quickly got up on a standing position and looked around to the locker I fell out of. A teenage boy stood there, glancing at me, then at his locker. I would be surprised too if a girl of my locker when I was opening it. After glances between me and the locker, the boy grabbed some books and left. The crowd of people that saw me fall out of the locker quickly diminished. Some muttered "New kid...."  
  
As I brushed myself off and made sure I had my camera, I took a good look around. Teenagers were filing in and out of the hall. Were these the extras? Yes, they had to be, they probably thought I was a new extra, that's all. I wondered why they weren't here before, but then I thought maybe they were on lunch break before. Ugh, this was all confusing. I shook my head in exasperation. Well, if they were filming an episode this second, I might as well be an extra.  
  
I gripped my back pack and started 'going with the flow' having no idea what was going on. Regular conversations could be heard, about clubs, boys, girls, gossip, etc. I couldn't help but think how real they made Roscoe High school seem.  
  
As I stood there pretending to be occupied with something, I spotted a familiar blonde haired girl going through a locker. Excitement pushed up to my throat. It was Kate Todd! I couldn't believe it. I couldn't just run up to her then, who knew if she had a line from the script to say coming up, me running up to her would ruin the shot, so I stayed in my position. But she didn't do anything, she was just going through her locker. I looked down the hall where the cameras were before, there was none. I looked all around, none in sight. I guessed they were just getting ready before shooting. So I ran up behind her.  
  
"Kate Todd, it is such a pleasure to meet you!" I said, trying to keep calm and collected. The girl turned when she realized I was trying to speak to her. Sure enough, it was her. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and stuck my hand out, about to ask for an autograph.  
  
"I think you have the wrong person, my name is not Kate." She replied. My face turned beat red. Thinking she was playing with me, and they were actually filming I spun around again to check for cameras. There was none. I turned to her laughing.  
  
"That was a good one!" I laughed, "You got me there."  
  
She looked around and raised her eyebrow at me.  
  
"What were you looking for?"  
  
My face fell and I dropped the pen and paper. This had to be some sort of sick joke.  
  
"W-w-w-hats your name." I asked shakily, afraid that I knew what the answer would be.  
  
"Lily," She stuck out her hand, "Lily Randall."  
  
I looked at her hand, after a few moments I nervously took it.  
  
"Oh, are you new here?" She smiled and looked at my uniform. I didn't answer I was in complete shock. Kate Todd, or I thought was Kate Todd, was claiming to be Lily Randall, her character. What was going on?  
  
The bell rang and everyone in the hall started moving quickly. Lily looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh, got to go to class. I guess I'll see you around." She grabbed the rest of her things and walked away. People were rushing around. I panicked and ran down the hall and looked around the corner. There was the other hall. All the sets were together, or were they sets? I was wide opened eyed and took a couple of back steps. People shoved past me to get to their classes. I stood there in the middle of the hall, sticking out like a sore thumb with my uniform in the morning rush. Extras don't have real classes. Sets don't magically come together to form a whole high school! I made my way to the nearest wall and leaned against it, taking quick panicked breaths. Then the loud speaker went on, and a familiar voice came out of it.  
  
"Yo and hello, this is Kim......"  
  
I slid slowly down with my back against the wall until I was sitting on the ground, unnoticed  
  
"Oh no, where am I?"

**Please Review: the good, the bad, and the suggestions! **


	3. Morning Medicene and the Witch

**A/N: True about the ownership thing. I can't believe I forgot the name Will! Out of all the names! I had a blank moment there...I have them every once in awhile...;) Sorry about that. I have written a few chapters already, that's why I am putting them up so fast.**

**Trina: Yep, it's me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own RFR...I wish I did. Who wouldn't?**

_"Where am I?"_

Chapter 3  
  
I placed my head between my knees, totally confused. Roscoe was not a real town, nor was Roscoe High a real high school. Lily Randall was not a real person. I repeated these facts over and over in my head. This all just didn't fit. Only a few minutes ago, I was roaming around the Radio Free Roscoe sets, now, apparently, it seemed like I was actually in Roscoe High. I banged my fist against the ground in frustration.  
  
"What is this place?!" I asked myself out loud.  
  
"You're in Roscoe, a high school, unique in its own way. Their obsessed with their mascot the Cougars and they try to brain wash the students with the 'Morning Medicine' crap they consider radio." The deep, but soft, voice continued with slight dry sarcasm. "Yes, indeed, they are certainly unique."  
  
Surprised that someone answered, I slowly turned my head to look to the side of me. The voice came from a boy, about fifteen, with some mature mannerism about him, that I couldn't figure out. He was also sitting on the floor about a foot away from me, but was crossed legged. He had his back against the wall with his eyes closed and seemed to be in deep meditation, or was until my sudden outburst. I stared hard at this boy then I slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle a gasp. It was no other then Travis Strong.  
  
As if he sensed my uneasiness his eyes shot open and he turned to me. His eyes locked onto my face for a few seconds. Then he cocked his head to the side. I knew he was realizing I was not a regular student, and for some reason, I had a weird reason he was sensing something else.  
  
"Who are......."  
  
"I better go." I got up from my sitting place, leaving Travis, and ran down the hall, mixing in with the groups of students. I kept looking behind me, making sure that Travis was out of sight. I soon started to feel Closter phobic in the halls. I held my back pack tightly against me and slipped through the crowds. When I spotted the nearest restroom I ran into it.  
  
I slammed the door closed behind me and hurried to the sinks. I was the only one present in the bathroom, even better. I turned the faucet on, letting water come pouring out. I took my hands and put it underneath the water and splashed it onto my face. I let the droplets trickle down my cheeks and on my nose. I gripped my hands on the sink and looked hard at myself in the mirror. I was thinking of any possible thing that could have happened to bring myself to where I was now, I couldn't think of any. This was all not possible. After a few minutes of pondering I sighed and gave up. I wouldn't be able to figure out anything, at least not here. I grabbed a paper towel and wiped my face dry before I exited the restroom.  
  
I slowly creaked the door open and stepped out into the hall. It was quiet and empty. It was in the middle of first period, so I wouldn't be bothered. I walked down the hall aimlessly, not really sure where I was headed. There wasn't exactly going to be huge door that said 'Home' on it that I could walk through, but I couldn't help but hope.  
  
"Where are you going?" A voice came from behind me.  
  
I stopped in my tracks and looked around, only to see a female teacher with an armful of books heading in my direction. Her face was young and her reddish brown curly hair was pulled back on top of her head. I recognized her immediately, but I couldn't place her name.  
  
"What class are you supposed to be in?"  
  
"Uh....I don't know."  
  
"New?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Well, head to the office for a schedule if you need one. Then no more wandering in the halls." She smiled and left me. I sighed, I might as well obey. I headed to Principal Waller's office. I could easily find it. When I reached the doorway, I knocked my hand against the door politely.  
  
"Mr. Waller?" I asked casually. His familiar face popped up above a newspaper he was reading. In his other free hand, he was clutching on a snow globe, like a baby with a security blanket. He lowered the newspaper onto his desk when I took a step inside.  
  
"I need a schedule, I'm new here." I answered before he could even ask. He waved me out the door.  
  
"Go see Ms. Carlile who is still up at the front, she'll get the paper's you need," he informed me. I muttered a smile thank you and went to where he said to go. It was a room with glass walls like window panes that I could easily look through. I stepped in the room. It's back wall had tons of file cabinets, and had some short file cabinets in the front, which one had the 'famous' suggestion box resting on top.  
  
"Excuse me." I said and I tapped on the lower file cabinet. No other then Kim Carlile, the Queen of Mean, Mr. Waller's suck up, and RFR's worst enemy, stood up off her chair from behind the file cabinets to answer me. Her hair was pulled back with a sash, and she was wearing her usual dress slacks and blouse.  
  
"What do you want?" She pushed her bottom lip out and looked me over in disgust.  
  
"I need a schedule." I said this in a cheery pleasant way that made her eyebrows lift. "I'm a new student here." She walked up closer to me and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you a little young to be in high school?" She said this with a smirk that she didn't even bother trying to hide. Sure, I was a little shorter for my age, and I was in the 8th grade, but did she have to ask?  
  
"Oh, I'm just petite for my age." I lied. An impression of her smirk crawled its way to my lips. Realizing that I was mocking her, she quickly shoved the schedule in my hands.  
  
"I am guessing you are an annoying freshmen. Fine, you got what you wanted, now leave." She grabbed her own belongings and headed to her classes, which she was probably allowed to be late for, I didn't really have an excuse for something like that. I looked over my schedule in interest.  
  
"Well, this should be fun."

**PLEASE review! Give me the good, the bad, the uplifting the ugly, and the suggestions!**


	4. History and a side of Pencils

**A/N: Hi Trina!! Yeah, figuring out how to do this was kind of tricky, alot ok clicking around in my case since I know NOTHING, and I mean NOTHING about computers! My friend's like a computer wiz, and has been creating websites (like really impressive ones!) since she was 7.**

**- I love that book, the Lion, the Witch and the Wadrobe! I am glad you like it!**

**Sorry for the messed up paragraph indents, my computer decided to be mean today.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.....nothing has changed, I still don't own RFR.**

_"Well, this should be fun."_

Chapter 4

I studied through the times and periods of the day. I glanced at the first period.  
  
"Mr. Doyle. History in room 308." I read quietly to myself. That wasn't too bad. I didn't mind history. Besides, the class had already started, so I had missed some of it.  
  
I stepped out into the quiet hall. Faintly I heard Janitor Floyd whistling from a couple of rooms down, but that was all. I started walking down the hall, hoping to myself it would lead me to the right class room.  
  
As if my prayers were answered I came across a classroom door labeled: Mr. Doyle Room # 308. Taking a deep breath, I slowly for the door knob and turned it quietly. I pushed the door gently open and stepped into the classroom.  
  
All at once when I entered the classroom I felt about two dozen pairs of eyes turn their way to me. A man was standing at the front of the room. He was a little short and slightly heavy set. A bald spot showed on his shiny smooth scalp. A pair of half moon glasses rested on his nose. When he turned to me, he smiled.  
  
"Welcome. I'm Mr. Doyle. Are you going to join us today in class?"  
  
My mouth was dry with nervousness. I nodded my head slightly. I heard whispers going around the room that were being shared between the students. Some were about my attire; others were in acknowledgement of how young I looked. I didn't dare look over the class. I kept my head straight forward looking at Mr. Doyle.  
  
"So you are a new student here." Mr. Doyle walked away from the board to me. I handed him my papers that I had received from Kim along with my schedule. He smiled and took them from my hand. His eyes moved back and forth as he read it. When he was done he turned to the class.  
  
"Class, please welcome Danielle. She will be joining you here at Roscoe High. I hope you make her feel most welcome."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement and hellos from the unenthusiastic class. Mr. Doyle smiled and then turned back to me. "Please, take any seat that you wish."  
  
Mr. Doyle walked back to the black board. I settled in the nearest desk to the door that was up in the front row. Mr. Doyle then started class again, and the attention was off my surprising arrival. I took a sigh of relief that the awkward scene had ended. Mr. Doyle's voice drawled on the back round. I wasn't paying much attention. I was busy playing with my fingers in my lap and taking a few glances at the clock up front. It wasn't that Mr. Doyle was a bad teacher, he seemed like a sweet man, but the sooner that I got out of this classroom, the sooner I could get out of school, which meant the sooner I could figure out what was going on.  
  
All of a sudden, a tingle went up and down my spine which distracted my routine of looking at the clock and my fingers. I slowly turned to the side and took a look at my class mates surrounding me. They were falling asleep and were all in a slumped position sitting in their chairs. The drawling of Mr. Doyle's voice went on. The tingling sensation happened again. I shot in a straight position. Trying to distract myself from the feeling, I tried concentrating on Mr. Doyle's words. It didn't work.  
  
I felt a pair of eyes boring into the back of my head now. I was too uneasy to listen to Mr. Doyle anymore. I turned in my seat to look at the desks behind me.  
  
Sitting in the row next to me in the back was Ray Brennan. While the other students were doodling in their notebooks or taking a nap to pass class time, he was occupying himself by making a pencil tower. Biting the side of his lip, he concentrated on getting the pencils stacked just right so the tower would be stable. I smiled at his funny way of amusing himself and moved my eyes to the student in the desk next to him.  
  
I caught my breath. In my row sitting all the way in the back was Travis. He was leaning back on his chair with his fingers on his chin. He was staring hard at me from under his dark eyebrows. He seemed to be in deep concentration. I swallowed and didn't dare to move. After a couple of moments, I realized he didn't notice that I was looking right at him. Mr. Doyle was busy at the black board and didn't notice this happening.  
  
Ray leaned over to Travis and poked him hard in the rib. Travis shook his head coming out of his semi trance and turned to him. I saw Ray say something that I couldn't hear. He must of asked for a pencil because Travis rolled his eyes and took a couple of pencils from out of his binder and limply handed then to Ray, who joyfully took them and started adding them to his tower. Travis watched Ray do this and shook his head.  
  
After watching a few sad seconds of Ray with the pencils, Travis turned his head back to me. He now noticed that I was also looking at him. I suddenly had the same weird feeling I had when I was with him out in the hall. I felt as if he was suspecting something of me.  
  
To make lighter of the situation I was caught in, I stuck my tongue out at him. Travis raised his eyebrows and then stuck his tongue out at me, mocking my immaturity. With a fake smirk on I turned back to face the front of the room. I pretended to be engrossed in the lesson, but I could still feel Travis's suspicious eyes watching me.  
  
When the period bell rang I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. The hall was already filling up with students and I was soon lost in the crowd waves of people going to their next class. That didn't go so well. I silently hoped to myself that I wouldn't run into Travis in anymore of my classes.

**Please Review!! It would be most appreciated! This is my first time writing a real fan fiction that is in story form, and I would like to get some feedback on it! The good, the bad, andything! :)**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Yeah! I got reviews! This totally made my day! :)**

**caalan4rfr: Thank you so much! I am very happy you are enjoying this, and that you think I put it to the Mary Sue! (whoever thought of that name anyway...lol)  
  
twirlgirl04: I am very happy I found this site! I read your Songbird fan fic like just a week ago before I had this sn. I love it! Are you going to continue it, because I will be reading!**

**I am very honored that two great writers like yourselves like this. I just started writing since this winter, and this is my first real story, and I am very glad it coming this far to when people actually like it.**

**Disclaimer: sigh....I still don't own RFR. If I ever do, I'll let you guys know.**

Chapter 5  
  
My eyes were glued to the clock above the front if the room. The words that were scrawled on the chalkboard below didn't interest me. All I cared about was getting out of that classroom and having the long awaited lunch period. The rest of the class was just as eager, watching the hands slowly doing their daily routine of keeping the time, and torturing students in class.  
  
"Now matter how much you stare, it won't move any faster." commented Mr. Bell. He had now realized that he had lost most of the attention of the class. His words did not shift my gaze. I was determined to get out of there.  
  
"10,....9,....8,....7,....6," I muttered under my breath, counting down the last seconds of class. "....5,....4,....,3....2,....1...Bingo! "  
  
'Briiiiiiiiing!" The lunch bell echoed through the hallway. I excitedly jumped out of my seat and grabbed my things. The other students quickly shoved their books into their backpacks and started a stampede to the door. I was quickly swallowed into it and was pushed out into the hall.  
  
Everyone came rushing out into the hallway from every direction. They all rushed to their lockers, threw their books inside and headed for lunch. Some met up with friends and walked to the cafeteria together. I, not knowing anybody, slipped my way through the groups of students and reached an empty locker that a student had pointed me too between one of the earlier classes.  
  
I opened the door, revealing it's bare inside walls and abused text books resting at the bottom. I sighed and plopped the rest of my text books inside along with the rest of them, not really sure how long I would be using this locker. I just hoped it wouldn't be any longer than necessary. To even prevent that I had to figure some stuff out.  
  
The hall was quiet now. The whole school had left for the cafeteria, leaving me alone in the hallway. I would have stayed there, to be away from all the pandemonium and riots that the other students caused, but I was dead thirsty. I hadn't eaten or had a drink for hours. Reluctantly, I followed the sounds of the loud conversations that came from the cafeteria.  
  
When I reached the cafeteria doors I looked around at the sight before me. Kids sat in groups around small circle tables that had assorted kinds of food on them. Conversations and gossip bounced back and forth between them. Seeing the bottled refreshments on the table tops, my mouth grew dry. I rushed to the cafeteria line along with other hungry students.  
  
I grabbed a lunch tray and slid it along the table, following the slow moving line. Before I thought I couldn't bear it any longer, milk cartons came into my reach. I reached up and grabbed one.  
  
"Finally..." I said in a dry whisper. I opened the carton, tilted back and took a huge gulp from it right there, standing in line. Mid gulp I stopped drinking and quickly dropped the milk carton on my tray. I slapped my hand over my mouth. Instead of a cool refreshing drink, my mouth was filled with a revolting tasting sour substance. My eyes were watering slightly as I tried to swallow it. My hand was the only thing keeping me from spitting it out all over the place.  
  
"It expired about three days ago." A familiar voice said. I turned to the person next to me. It was no other than Travis. He was examining the date on the bottom of the milk carton I had dropped on my lunch tray.  
  
"That probably tastes wonderful." He said sarcastically.  
  
I was so surprised seeing him that I swallowed all the milk that was in my mouth. I gagged slightly, and felt my face pucker up in disgust. It was so horrible tasting.  
  
"Here."  
  
I looked at Travis. He was holding a napkin, offering it to me. He had a slight smirk on his face. I gratefully took the napkin.  
  
"Thanks..." I said quietly. I turned away from him, avoiding any questions he might ask about before. The milk had made me lost my appetite, so I left the line and went looking for a seat.  
  
I scanned the cafeteria and its tables. They student body was split up into groups of friends and cliques. I looked around knowing that I wouldn't be able to fit in anywhere. I was about to decide to sit in the corner until a voice stopped me.  
  
"Hey, I only thought Swami dressed like that."  
  
I turned around to the voice to see Ray standing there with his own tray of food, which was filled to the brim with curly fries and assortments of other food, but mostly curly fries. I looked down at my outfit, to see that he was right. I was wearing a while collared shirt and a plaid skirt: my uniform. I was about to say something back, until......  
  
"Ray..." A girl's voice warned.  
  
Lily came up to him from behind and gave him the traditional punch in the arm.  
"Ouch Lily...." Ray said. But you could tell he wasn't hurting at all. Instead he had a smile on.  
  
"Well, you deserve it." Lily turned to me and smiled. "This is Ray. He didn't mean anything offensive by that. He's just being normal, at least for him...."  
  
"Stop it Lily, you're making me blush." Ray joked. Remembering that I wasn't supposed to know who Swami was, I nodded my head at her statement.  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" Lily asked. "It's just my friends and I. You are more than welcome to join us."  
  
"Thank you, I would appreciate that very much." I answered. I was very grateful, and at least I had somewhere to sit.  
  
I followed them to the table that they shared. Robbie and Travis were already sitting there, discussing something. I guessed they were talking about RFR, because as soon as we reached the table they ended their conversation.  
  
"Guys, this is......" Lily looked at me. She didn't know my name.  
  
"Oh, my name is....."  
  
"Danielle." interrupted Travis. I turned to him and gave him an annoyed glance. He shrugged his shoulders and gave a slight mocking smile.  
  
"Yes, actually it is." I said coldly, as if answering him. Travis was suspicious, and I didn't like it. He seemed to enjoy teasing me.  
  
"Well," Lily said after a few moments. She looked from me to Travis. "I guess you two have already met."  
  
"You could say that." Travis answered. Ray sat next to him and started filling his mouth up with curly fries. Lily rolled her eyes and also sat down. I pulled up a chair also. Robbie reached over the table and shook my hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Robbie. It's nice to meet you Danielle."  
  
"Same here." I smiled at his manners. Who knew he was actually the 'Question Mark'. And no one would have guessed he was behind the RFR radio station.  
  
"How was class today Ray?" Lily asked.  
  
"Breadful," replied Ray. Lily raised her eyebrow at his remark. Ray shook his head. "No, not like as in the food bread. Boring and dreadful: worst of both worlds." Lily nodded her head in understanding. "I was so bored today, that in History, I built a whole pencil tower."  
  
"But Ray, you always build a pencil tower." Robbie said with a smile. Ray took one of the fries that weren't protruding out of his mouth and flung it at Robbie. Lily and I laughed.  
  
"But Ray, history is important." Travis argued.  
  
"How so? What do I care what a bunch of old dead people said..." Travis gave Ray an annoyed look, but Ray continued. "I already hear enough of what they said from you."  
  
"Someone once said :" Travis lectured "_The wise man must remember that while he is a decedent of the past, he.....  
_  
_"...is a parent of the future_." I finished. The table went quiet. Ray stared at me with a French fry hanging out of his mouth. Robbie and Lily had almost the same reaction. Travis just had a look of utter shock on his face.  
  
"What?" I asked. I shrugged their stares off. "I know my quotes too."

"It's true then, aliens have taken over the earth." Ray commented jokingly after regaining from surprise. Lily and Robbie laughed. I joined in. Travis didn't move his eyes from me. I ignored him and started drinking casually from my water bottle.  
  
"Travis has met his match." Lily teased and punched Travis in the shoulder. Travis didn't flinch.  
  
"Yeah Ray," Robbie said between laughs. "Danielle is an alien that just fell from the sky, from a completely different planet and........"  
  
Robbie stopped there because I had started choking on the water I was drinking. Robbie looked at me with concern.  
  
"Are you okay?" Robbie asked. I coughed and waved my hands madly in the air and nodded vigorously.  
  
"I-I'm fi-i-ine..." I said after a few minutes of my coughing fit. They all stared curiously. "It was just so funny what Robbie was saying." I lied. Robbie nodded his head. Lily smiled and Ray went back to chowing down on his fries. Travis didn't look convinced. I pretended not to notice.  
  
"So, talking about Danielle....." Robbie turned to me. "Where did you go before Roscoe?"

"Well, actually, I......" I bit my tongue. I couldn't tell them everything, I just couldn't. How could I come to tell them that I was actually from a different world, a world in which I watched them on T.V. It was freaky enough that I was from a different world, but to come out and tell them that they were TV characters played by actors and actresses there. Yeah, I could defiantly earn myself a trip to the psych ward with that one.  
  
"And......" Ray said impatiently. Travis leaned in with interest. I suddenly grew uncomfortable and tried to think of things to say.  
  
"Well, I went to a small private school, that's about it," I said quickly. It was stupid, I know. I mean, I just stated the obvious, with my uniform and all, but I hoped it would at least have them content.  
  
"Oh, okay..." started Robbie.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Travis pressed. "I mean, there has to be more of a history then that. I didn't want to get into this conversation any further. I wasn't too familiar with Canada and all, if that's where this school really was in the first place. My lack of knowledge of these facts would place me in a bad spot.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about Travis?" Lily asked.  
  
"It seems to me there's something she isn't telling us." Travis said simply. His eyes glinted with suspicion at me. I felt my face turn hot.  
  
"Well, even if that was true, why would I ever tell you anything?! Why are you so...ugh, you know what, I don't even know." I shouted. I angrily grabbed my stuff and got up from my seat. Without another glance towards the table and ran quickly towards the cafeteria doors.  
  
"Travis, why were you acting like that?" I heard Robbie ask. I didn't hear more I just speeded out of the cafeteria.

**Please Review!! The good, the bad and suggestions!**


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all thoses who replied!!! I appriciate it very much! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I own RFR!........no, I don't, just pulling your leg.**

_"Travis, why were you acting like that?" I heard Robbie ask. I didn't hear more I just speeded out of the cafeteria._

**Chapter 6**  
  
I didn't stop my fast pace until I was a good few yards away from the cafeteria doors. I then started making my way towards my locker. I bit my lip, fearing the worst of Travis's suspicions. What if he found out? What if he already knew?  
  
"Danielle, we need to talk." A voice came from behind me. I turned around to see who it was. It was Travis running up to me from the cafeteria. I rolled my eyes in disgust and turned around from him.  
  
"I don't want to talk." I said sharply. "I don't like to talk to people who pry into other people's business."  
  
"I am not 'prying' into your business......"  
  
"What?!" I turned around to face him with an angry shocked look on my face. "You keep on asking me questions like I am some common criminal or something!" I argued, hoping this statement would shake him off.  
  
"No, I am just simply investigating." I gave him a clueless look at his words.  
  
"Investigating what? Why me?!"  
  
"I think you're hiding something." He said calmly. I was about to go ballistic on him. Knowing that wouldn't put me in a good position in this argument, I took a deep breath, calming my nerves, and took a step closer to where he was standing, and put a confident face on.  
  
"And why would you think that?" I asked so innocently that he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, you're different then everyone else here at Roscoe." I flinched at his words, but kept my confidence plastered on my face.  
  
"Really, Sherlock, what was your first clue?" I asked with sarcasm. I pointed to my uniform. "I think I am the only one walking around in Roscoe with this on."  
  
"No, I didn't mean that." Travis said with slight exasperation, that I wasn't understanding him, or was avoiding to understand his point.  
  
"What do you mean then?" I asked out of curiosity. I wanted to know why he was so suspicious, so sure that I was hiding something. I crossed my arms impatiently. Travis rolled his eyes and stepped in closer. We were eye to eye, considering we were about the same height, me being a little shorter since his jelled up hair gave him an advantage.  
  
"You act different then the students here. You seem to know what to expect, know your way around. How could I not be suspicious?" He said simply.  
  
"Even if you were suspicious," I whispered angrily "you don't have to treat me like a criminal!" I was trying desperately to shake him off. It annoyed me that he thought he knew so much.  
  
"Well, criminals have something to hide." Travis said with a wink. His lips curled into a slight smile. I opened my mouth shocked at his reply. Then I felt the anger rise up through my neck.  
  
"You know what; I have had enough of this!" I snapped. I turned and started to walk fast paced to my locker. Travis walked quickly following me.  
  
"Just tell me what you are not telling us!" Travis said. I reached my locker, and swiftly opened since I hadn't bothered to lock it earlier and grabbed my next period's books. "Maybe I could help....." With his last words I slammed my locker closed.  
  
"Help? Help! How do you know you can help? How do you know it is a problem to be 'helped' with? Travis, I am not some alien specimen you can 'investigate' with, okay? Just leave me alone......"  
  
"Oh, so there is something....."  
  
"There is nothing!" I shot at him defensively.  
  
"Travis, who are you fighting with?" A girl's voice came from behind him. Travis spun around to face a tall girl with long wavy brown hair. I recognized her at once as Audrey. She leaned to the side to look around Travis. When she saw me, she raised her eyebrows in surprise. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"She's just a new student here at Roscoe." Travis interrupted quickly. "I was just assigned to show her around." Both Audrey and I looked at him funny with this explanation. Audrey didn't look like she was convinced. She opened her mouth to ask more, but was cut off by Travis. "Shouldn't you being eating lunch?"  
  
"I was in the art room as a matter of fact." She answered, putting her hand on her hip. "I was finishing a project for my class." She glanced at her watch and sighed. "Actually, I should go try to eat lunch before it's over."  
  
"Alright, see you later." Travis said with his hands in his pockets, slightly embarrassed by the way he had acted.  
  
"Okay, bye Audrey." I added pleasantly. Audrey cocked her head to the side and looked at me curiously.  
  
"How did you know my name......." I felt the blood drain from my face. Travis turned around to look at me too, with the same question in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, uh, lucky guess....." I replied quickly, taking steps away from their curious stares. "Well, I'll see you around...."  
  
"Yeah....., I guess so." Audrey said, a little weirded-out by my display. "Bye Travis."  
  
Audrey leaned over and gave Travis a peck on the cheek. Once she was out of sight, Travis turned and caught up with me. I was walking fast paced down the hall  
  
"Danielle, how did you know her name?"  
  
"I have my ways." I mumbled. It was no use arguing with him. I kept my eyes down the hall. I didn't think I could bear it here any longer. I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned around slowly. "Travis, I already said I didn't want to talk......." I turned to see Travis standing there holding my arm, looking at me with such concern in his eyes that I stopped talking right away.  
  
"If there is something, something you need help with," Travis started quietly "Just come to my friends and I. Our door is always open." He didn't want to fight, he didn't want to be noisy, he wanted to help now. Maybe he realized the secret I had was something big, bigger then anything he thought it was. I inhaled a shaky breath. If only he knew.  
  
Before I could answer, the bell rang, which signaled the end of lunch. All the students ran out of the cafeteria, filling up the halls quickly. I pulled my arm out of Travis's hand, he didn't stop me. I quickly ran into the sea of students, trudging my way to my next class.

**Guess...it begins with an R and ends with a W....RAW!......no, you guessed it...REVIEW! Lol, corny, I know.....but I am truely being stupid today!**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Yeah! You don't know how thrilled I am that people actually are reading and liking this! Thank you for your reviews!!! Now after putting this chapter up, it's the same amount of chapters The-N has, so you can't cheat ;).  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RFR, only Danielle.**

**Chapter 7**

I stared down at my half glass filled chocolate shake, pondering quietly. It still didn't make the slightest sense, on how I got here. I replayed all the events in my head, and still came up with nothing. I shrugged. Actually, how could it make the slightest sense? I was in the world of a TV show that I watched weekly at home, a world in which Roscoe was a real place, a real school, or maybe even a evil abyss to some. I tapped the counter thoughtfully. I didn't know if I should take it as a dream, or a wacked-out nightmare.  
  
I absentmindedly stirred what was left of my milk shake with my straw. It was after school, and I some how managed to follow a group of students to Mickey's, a usual hang out spot for the Roscoe High students. I didn't engage in a conversation with them, or anything like that. I could just picture it if I did : 'Hey, I was just in a TV set of Mickey's a few hours ago!' Yeah, that would be a definite ice breaker, but I would totally freak them out in the process. I took a glance around the restaurant, café, what ever you want to call it, there were some kids listening to samples of CDs by the racks, some 'chilling' on the couch talking to friends. Others were at tables hunched over text books and papers busily scribbling down homework and notes.  
  
With a sigh I reached over to my own text book which was idly sitting next to my seated spot on the high table I was at. I didn't plan to do school work, since I considered this all 'weird mix up', and not permanent , but at least maybe it would keep me from being bored. I opened the text book to the pages that we were doing in class. I glanced down at them, with very little interest.  
  
"It's four o'clock," said the guy with the many braids who worked behind the counter. "RFR is on now, put it on 88.l, will ya?" I watched as another man behind the counter obediently reached up for the small yellow and blue radio and turned the dial. Slight static was heard through the speakers. Conversation around the room quieted down, people took off their headphones and started to listen intently. Surprised by this interest of so many people, I closed my book and also started to listen.  
  
"This is......," a voice started, coming through the radio speakers.  
  
"Radio....." a calm deep voice added.  
  
"Free....." A female voice chimed in.  
  
"Roscoe!" a comical voice ended.  
  
"I'm Question Mark, and I'm wondering.......what can you get out of good judgment?" Question Mark asked. I looked around the room of earnest listeners It was weird that I knew he was actually Robbie. Defiantly weird, but also slightly on the cool side.  
  
"Well," Pronto started confidently. "You probably will make the right choice and do the right thing."  
  
"Yeah, but that can't always be good, right?" Shady Lane asked in more of a statement way.  
  
"Why?" Pronto's confidence faltered in his voice.  
  
"There is pros and cons of good judgment," Smog commented. "It is what you make of it that counts. You could have really poor judgment but make the best of it by learning from some of the mistakes you make with it. That means you use the poor judgment to your benefit. If you always have good judgment, one day when you make a mistake, you won't know how to fix it....."  
  
"But would you never make a mistake if you always have good judgment?" Pronto interrupted. There was a long deep sigh heard.  
  
"You aren't getting me, are you?" Smog asked. When there was no answer he started talking again. "How about we use an example of judgment from our callers? The lines are now opened."  
  
After a few moments there was a telephone ring heard from the radio speakers.  
  
"Hello, Drama Queen, you're on the air," said Question Mark, "What are your feelings on judgment?"  
  
"Well, I think that people can make horrible judgments! They can totally rip your heart out and break it into pieces! Like my stupid ex boyfriend! He- he...."  
  
"Um, Drama Queen," Question Mark started. "I feel really bad about you situation you've got there, but....."  
  
"And you know what he did! Do you? Do you? He just never called or anything and......"  
  
A few snickers were heard in the room. A couple of girls whispered to each other and started giggling as if they knew who the boyfriend deprived girl was. A deep sigh came from the side of me.  
  
"Jeez, I feel bad for those kids," I man spoke "They have to put with her today, not being able to hang up, with freedom of speech and all that."  
  
I turned and recognized the man as Mickey, the one who owned the place. He was wiping down the counter with a rag, listening to the radio, and tut- tuting the caller's outburst. I listened vaguely as the Drama Queen babbled on and on about her ex and his history of bad judgment. "Well, she certainly lives up to her name." I commented with a smile. Mickey also smiled and gave a small chuckle. He sat himself on the stool next to me.  
  
"You know, I give those kids a lot of credit. It's some responsibility to have a radio station, not to mention your own. Everyday after school they have that show. Great kids, I always wonder which ones from the Roscoe bunch they are though."  
  
"Defiantly," I agreed. I, of course, knew the identities of these people. It just never hit me how mysterious it is to all those who listened to the station regularly. If not for the TV show, I would be just as curious.  
  
Mickey snorted at another interruption the Drama Queen did to Question Mark's feeble attempt to quiet her. "Great kids that are doing this show. They are always speaking out and helping others...."  
  
"Yeah, helping people...." I repeated quietly to myself. I fingered my glass thoughtfully.  
  
"And they're pretty darn good at it too!" Mickey continued "I mean they have callers and everything, either to voice an opinion, or to ask a question, which the RFR crew answers. It's a really great thing they are doing." Mickey frowns slightly "Even though Principal Waller isn't too thrilled about it, I can tell you right now, I thoroughly enjoy it." Mickey sighs and gives me a smile. "You just have to take advice and suggestions when it is handed to you like that."  
  
I listened to him quietly, after his last words. It was true, when advice is offered, take it. I turned and looked at my now empty glass, thinking about my situation and the irony of it all. Mickey watched me stare hard at my glass.  
  
"Well, sorry for going on and on like that. I probably bored you stiff. I should get back to work anyways....."  
  
"Thanks Mickey." I said as I eagerly took my cell phone out of my pocket with a grin. I knew what I had to do."Thanks so much for everything!"  
  
"Um, your welcome..," said Mickey while giving me a bewildered look as I jumped off my stool. The cries and babbling of the dramatized caller were suddenly brought to a sudden stop in the back round. I stopped and listened.  
  
"Uh, that's all the time we have for you Drama Queen," Pronto said. "Maybe you could call tomorrow," he added thoughtfully. There was a 'smack' sound in the back round. "Ow.....okay, maybe tomorrow wouldn't be a good day either...."  
  
"Well, our lines are open to other callers. We'll get back to you after this song." Question Mark stated. I grabbed my bags and books off the counter and rushed out of Mickey's, with the cell phone gripped tightly in my hand. Once I was outside, I punched the RFR phone number into my cell phone. I placed the phone to my ear as I walked down the sidewalk. I frantically second guessed myself about what I was doing. Well, I couldn't back down now, so I let the phone continue ringing on the other end.  
  
"Hello this is RFR, can I please have a nick name." Smog answered.  
  
"Uh...Lost Alien.." I blurted. It wasn't very creative, but it was true to my situation.  
  
"Okay Lost Alien, please hold for a few moments," said Smog aka Travis. I waited patiently on hold until the song ended. My heart was thumping uncontrollably. But I knew this was the only way. I continued walking at a fast pace down the sidewalk.  
  
"Hello, we're back and we have another caller. Hello Lost Alien. Have any thoughts about judgment? Maybe even examples."  
  
"Well, I would like to ask about telling a secret, having a good judgment on when you should tell, or who to tell." I explained. My mouth was beginning to dry up. I waited patiently for the response, as I kept my fast pace walking.  
  
"That's very interesting thought," Shady Lane began "I feel that you should tell a secret if you feel that you should, or it's the right time to tell."  
  
"Or maybe even tell the secret when it effects those around you, including yourself." Question Mark put in. They were pretty interested in the conversation that I had started. I turned and started walking into a familiar alley way.  
  
"I feel that you should tell a secret to those who are willing to listen, or willing to help." Smog added wisely. "It of course depends on the secret." I reached for the wooden door and gripped the cool metal handle. I slowly opened it.  
  
"Is your question answered?" Pronto asked curiosly. I slowly made my way down the metal stairs.  
  
"Yes, it is," I began speaking into the cell phone. "Because now I know that I have to find people to trust, to confide in......"  
  
I opened the thin metal door wide and stepped inside the Underground. Lily's eyes opened in surprise as I stepped in. Ray, who was talking to Lily turned to see what she was looking at. When he saw me, he's mouth hung, gaping at me. Travis took his gaze off his the controls in the back and turned front. His forehead creased as he did a double take. They didn't say anything, but their faces asked the questions. Robbie, who had his back to me didn't notice my arrival.  
  
"So, Lost Alien, I hope you find the right people." "Thanks," I said speaking into my cell phone, but also out loud. Robbie's head whipped around at the sound of my near voice. "But I think I already have."  
  
I hung up my cell phone and put it into my pocket. I glanced at all their faces, that were filled with shock, confusion, and questioning. After a few moments, Robbie, as the one that first regained from the sudden surprise of my entrance, hastily grabbed his microphone.  
  
"Well, uh, thanks Lost Alien. Um...let's play another song shall we?" he said quickly. On cue, Travis grabbed one of the CDs from the pile and put it in, then shut off all their mikes. With their mikes turned off, the RFR crew ripped their headphones off their ears.  
  
They sat there, looking at me standing there for a long couple seconds in silence. They probably had so many things to ask of me, they had to think of the first question to actually ask. Robbie licked his lips about to say something. I waved my hand to quiet him.  
  
"You guys..." I looked down at the floor. "I need to talk to you about something."

**Please Review: The good, the bad, anything! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Thank you so much for taking time out to review! That means alot to me. **

**Tina: Lol, don't worry, I always talk to myself. I never really thought about the people seeing her thing though....:)**

**Disclaimer: I am ordering RFR by magazine! j/k**

Chapter 8  
  
I looked deep into my dark tea that was present in my mug I was holding. It was grasped between my two hands, and the heat from heat was quickly fading away. I was lost in thought. It wasn't any particular thoughts, just any random things that came to me.  
  
"More sugar?" I snapped out of my own little world of thoughts and looked up to answer the voice. It was Robbie, offering a small tin of sugar to me for my tea. I shook my head politely. He nodded and added some to his own late. Travis, Lily, and Ray were also there. We were all quietly seated on the big couch at Mickey's, all with our own refreshments. They still had the look of shocked on their faces. It had been a quiet visit to Mickey's.  
  
When I confided in them at the warehouse during the broadcast, they couldn't believe what I was telling them. Of course, I couldn't blame them. If someone had came up to me and said that they watched me on a TV show, I would say they were bloody mad and would stay as far away from them as possible. At first, that's how they reacted. They had been absolutely silent as I explained my situation, with me practically pouring out all my thoughts and fears, during the music breaks. The fact that I knew about RFR, convinced them that I was telling the truth.  
  
"So, let me get this straight....," Lily broke the silence. "In your wo- I mean, where you are from...," she added hastily. "We...," she motioned to Ray, Travis, Robbie, and herself. "are characters on a TV show......?"  
  
"Yes." I replied, as I nodded my head. She had, or in fact, they all had asked me this question many times before after I divulged this information. Robbie had become very engrossed in pouring sugar in his late, and Travis tapped his mug thoughtfully.  
  
"On TV..." Travis started "What exactly do they show about us?" They all looked at me, curiously, waiting for an answer. They all wanted to know the details.  
  
"Well, a lot of things..." I said quietly. They raised there eyebrows and looked uneasily at each other as I continued. "They show your near misses of being caught by Waller, group feuds, Waller's romance, your c-..." I held my tongue right there. I was about to say crushes and realized something. There were secrets told on the show, that they haven't even told each other yet. Such as Ray's secret undying love to Lily. As obvious as it was, she still didn't know about it yet. There was also the Robbie and Kim dilemma. It was a funny thought actually, that viewers from all around Canada and the U.S. knew about these things, but they all didn't.  
  
Realizing they all gave me a questioning look about the abrupt halt in my sentence. I quickly thought of something. "-ampagin, Lily's campaign...." I finished quickly..  
  
"Oh no.....people saw that..." Lily groaned, pulling her fingers through her hair. Robbie and Travis looked at each other and smirked. Ray keeled over and grabbed his stomach, laughing uncontrollably. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You had PINK hair!" Ray cried between hoots of laughter.  
  
"Not to even mention that that tons of people saw it on TV, over and over with reruns....," added Robbie gleefully.  
  
"Would you two shut up?" Lily smacked them each with a couch pillow, but it didn't die down their snickers. "Ray, you shouldn't be talking, with all the stupid stuff you've done..." Ray quieted down at once with a look of horror on his face. Travis put the back of his hand over his mouth and chuckled to himself at Ray's reaction. Lily snapped her head to him, holding the pillow threateningly. "Don't you be laughing too, I am sure they had your fair share of embarrassing moments on....that show...."  
  
"They kind of did.." I piped up, with a sly smile. Travis gave me a pleading look. "They had a WHOLE episode of Travis's Miss C experience...."  
  
Lily put on a triumphant smile at Travis glum expression. "Ha ha! Don't throw stones at people's windows when you live in a glass house, _mmkay_?" Lily teased, while hitting him playfully with a pillow. Travis grabbed the pillow away from her and wrapped his arms around it, keeping it away from her. I watched as Lily grabbed it anyway and yanked with all her might to get it out of his grasp. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ray smirked and sat up in his seat.  
  
"Do I have a fan club?!" Ray asked me enthusiastically. He jumped up and down in his seat like a boy in a toy store would, clapping his hands together, "Do I? Do I? Do I?....." He looked around at rest of the gang's faces. I watched with amusement from my end of the couch as his bouncing slowed down when he saw all the raised eyebrows he was getting. Robbie shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Where did you get that idea?"  
  
"Well, "Ray began in a matter-of-fact tone, that wasn't so serious. "People who are on TV have fans...."  
  
"Not all people," Travis commented. "I don't remember....."  
  
"No! People who are actually liked," Lily snorted as Ray put his hand over his heart proudly. Then he leaned over to Travis and gave him a pitiful pat on the shoulder. "Sorry about that Swami....you just lack that." In one swift movement Travis's hand was gripping Ray's shoulder. "Okay! Okay! Just let go!" Travis let go and Ray started to rub his shoulder while giving Travis a dirty look.  
  
"You can sort of say you have fan clubs...." I started.  
  
"See? I'm loved!" Ray dramatically put his hand to his forehead and fell back across our laps. We all looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. Then with one quick movement, we all shoved him off and he fell off the couch, crashing to the floor.  
  
"The clubs are not exactly for you though, if you really think about it..." I stated. Ray's head popped from the ground. His hair was pointing in all directions, and his eyes were coming back into focus.  
  
"What do you mean...." He asked as he attempted to smooth out his hair.  
  
"The clubs are actually for Ali Mukhadam..."  
  
"Ali?! Ali who?" Ray gave me a confused look as he got up from the ground and wiped his pants off with his hands. The rest of the gang was curious to know who this mystery person was too.  
  
"Ali is the person who portrays you in the show..." Ray still gave me a bewildered look I sighed. "In other words...he's the actor that plays Ray."  
  
It took a couple of seconds until someone said something. "Wow, that's kind of creepy if you think about it.." Robbie commented  
  
"Is that why you were acting all weird when you said hello to me this morning?" Lily turned and asked me. I nodded sheepishly.  
  
"I thought that you were the actress, because before I came here I was on the set......."  
  
"B-But I'm Ray......." Ray cut off, he seemed not to be taking this at all well.  
  
"Really eerie, sort of like someone looks exactly like you, and plays your life out for their job..." Travis said, answering Robbie's first statement. Robbie nodded his head in agreement. Ray stood there gaping around, and pointing to himself.  
  
"But I'm Ray!" continued Ray.  
  
"Do you watch the show often?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Sure, it's a very good show." I answered with a smile. "The acting is great..." Ray mad a face "But most importantly the characters.' I added. They all smiled. I sighed a breath of relief, feeling better that they, maybe except Ray, were taking this whole thing really well. Even if we didn't get to the real point of why I was telling them all about this, it was still all good though. I would talk to them later about how I got here, my REAL situation.  
  
"I'm Ray....the one and only...." Ray argued quietly with a pout on his face.

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? You got to tell me...REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry about that wait. Finals are starting. Right now I feel like my eyes are bloodshot from thoses science notes. Yuck.**

**The-N.com people: Omg, I didn't know so many people came here. Why am I the last person to know about this site, lol. Mystic- I don't know whether to be up 'Wanting You' or not. It would take a lot of work to convert it to non-script form. Maybe one day though.**

**Disclaimer: If one day I said I owned** RFR. could someone sue me?

Where Am I? Chapter Nine  
  
I was sitting with my back straight up, and my legs crossed in a comfortable position. My eyes were relaxed and closed, so I could not see the shadows that were filling up the cold warehouse room. The only sound that could be heard was my soft breathing. I was alone, once again.  
  
I had come back to the Underground after Mickey's, and after convincing Ray that there would be no cameras hidden in his closet. You could say he wasn't too thrilled after that talk. The warehouse was the first place I could think of where I could retreat to. Actually, it was really one of the only places I was familiar with, in this location, town, world, whatever this was. The thought of where I might spend the night had slipped the group of friends' minds, since circumstances that I was in had yet to really sink in. Even so, details like that hadn't come up in our conversations. I am sure if I had asked, they would have offered a place to stay, but I felt that having some time alone would do me some good.  
  
I shifted slightly to the side, trying to get a better sitting area on the worn warehouse couch. As I retained my position, I tried to distract myself from the feeling of old springs that were under the seat cushion, making it uneven. I did my best not to let it interfere with my own form of meditation I was attempting to continue. With my eyes still closed, and my legs crossed, I let my mind wander.  
  
I let out a deep sigh, relaxed. It may not be the 'ideal' form of meditation, but as long as it worked for me it didn't matter. I usually did this when I was stressed, or overcome by homework and studies, or waiting for inspiration for writing or a painting. I soon forgot about the dark and clammy warehouse I was in, and let my mind weave in and out of calm thoughts.  
  
Click, kring, click  
  
My thoughts were disrupted and I snapped my eyes opened. . I kept my still position as I let my eyes wander around the now practically pitch black warehouse, for any signs of the mysterious noise maker. When I didn't see any signs of movement, I raised my eyebrow in confusion. What would be making any noises at this time at night?  
  
I jumped slightly at a sound of an opening door. I whipped my head towards the Underground's own tin door, but it was still closed and unmoved. Curiously, I turned my head to look out the glass widow pane that was above the couch. I narrowed my eyes to see if I could get a glimpse of anything.  
  
It was very dark, but I faintly made out a silhouette of a person. Images of characters on Radio Free Roscoe went whizzing through my mind, as I watched the silhouette turn and close the outside door. Something clicked in my mind, and I cocked my head to the side confused.  
  
"Travis...?" I whispered, disbelieving, under my breath. I continued watching him as he finally started descending down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window again. Yes, it was him, but why was he here, especially at this time at night? He reached the Underground tin door and opened it slowly. I stiffened my position on the couch as I watched through the think darkness as he stepped in.  
  
Travis closed the door behind him and made his way over to Robbie's DJ chair. He wasn't aware of my presence. Guessing because of the lack of light, he wasn't able to see me. I smirked slightly as he dropped his backpack on the ground with a thump, and . began to tap on Robbie's mike, making sure it was in good working order no doubt.  
  
"Hey, Travis." I said casually from my position on the couch. Travis flinched and stopped in his tracks, with his fingers shaking on Robbie's mike, he slowly turned to see where the voice came from. When he saw me his eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Danielle?" There was a mix of confusion and surprise in his voice.  
  
I made a tut-tuting noise with my toungue. "Dear me, Travis Strong caught of guard? Shame on you." I teased. Travis took a couple of steps closer to the couch and crossed his arms. He began to eye me in suspicion, and furrowed his eyebrows together.  
  
"Danielle, what are you doing? It has to be at least -"  
  
"I felt like coming here." I interrupted sharply. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I came here because I always do. Why are you here?" He asked accusingly. I stared up hard at him from my seat on the couch. I gave out a hollow laugh.  
  
"Like, I have any where else to go." I replied. He's arms dropped to his side. "That's why...." My voice slightly faltered as I turned my head away from him. I then came out of my meditation position and brought me knees to my chin.  
  
So, this is where the "I told you so' part came in, when he would rub it in my face that he knew I was hiding something all along, and knew I was different. I wrapped my arms around my legs, expecting some smart alac remark to come from behind me.  
  
When there was no answer, I turned slowly to face him again, very surprised indeed. Travis just stood there, with his arms limply at his sides. I looked at him hard, trying to scan the reason why he hadn't said anything. Then I saw something flicker in those gray eyes of his. Pity? No, it couldn't be. Could it? I looked down at the floor and push a stray hair behind my ear. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me.  
  
"Listen, Danielle...." He began quietly, breaking the silence that had gathered in the room. I glanced up at him as he scratched his head and took a seat next to me. With a sigh, he leaned his elbows on his knees. "About today...I'm sorry...I jus-.."  
  
"No." I cut him off, and put my hand on his shoulder to stop him, and he turned his head to look up at me. "I should be the one who is sorry," I continued. "I was acting li-like a.." I twirled my other wrist, lost for the word. "You know...." He gave me a crooked smile at my words. I rolled my eyes and continued my statement on a lighter note. "Okay, okay, you don't have to rub it in. But, hey, at least I admitted it."  
  
We were both sitting there on the couch smiling at each other, yes, smiling. It was a certain smile that occurred when two people of a headstrong type, swallowed their pride, and apologized. I was very surprised to say the least that we had come to an agreement. Well, not exactly an agreement, but a sort of an unwritten truce. I was grateful that he hadn't rubbed it in that he suspected me all along, I'll give him that much. This Travis Strong...he was a very complex character, literally.  
  
"So, how did you know?" I asked Travis as he leaned his back on the couch.  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Well, not exactly know.." I corrected myself. "Suspected..." Travis nods his head in understanding to my question.  
  
"Oh, I don't know...."  
  
"What, did you use some of your Zen powers or something?" I asked jokingly. I teasingly wiggled my fingers at him a rolled my eyes around. He just put his finger to his chin and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Maybe..." He smiled at me mysteriously. Remembering that social studies class we had that morning, I abruptly stopped, giving him a wide eyed look. He chuckled soflty at my face.  
  
"Talking about that..." Travis said after a few moments. He sat up in his seat and looked intently at me. "How'd you get here?" I fingered my hair and his words.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, like how did you get here?" Travis asked quietly. "You claim you are from a different world, and watch us on TV? That was about it, you didn't say anything more. I suspect that doesn't happen everyday: being sucked into a place you know as a TV program...."  
  
Travis's voice drifted off as he eyed me intently, waiting patiently for an answer. His expression was soft and he seemed keen on listening to what I had to say. I let out a small sigh before I began to speak.  
  
"That's the thing..." I replied in an almost whisper while gazing down at the floor. "I'm not entirely sure how I got here, or why. I was visiting the area where they film RFR, I had wandered away from my class and was viewing the sets. Then I heard some staff workers while I was at the hallway set.." I lifted my back pack off the floor and started going through the various objects inside. "I then quickly hid in one of the lockers until I felt it was safe to come out." I found my camera in my bag and pulled it out. I turned on the viewing of pictures and handed it to Travis. Travis took the camera from my hands and glanced down at it. "But when I came out I was....here."  
  
Travis browsed through the images from my camera, pausing for a couple of seconds on each one. The blue light from the viewing square made distorted shadows on his face. They were the pictures I had taken of the sets. He seemed very engrossed of this shots that were showed right in front of his eyes. The places of his life were being presented as sets, and film areas. With every click of a button, he would either raise his eyebrows in disbelief or squinted his eyes to see the picture better. I watched him, not knowing if he found this intriguing or frightening.  
  
After a few minutes of looking through the pictures, Travis silently handed me back my camera. He had a far away expression on his face, as he leaned his head on the back cushion and stared up at the ceiling. You could have heard a pin drop in the warehouse it had turned so gravely quiet. But yet, as eerily quiet as it was, there was some sort of peaceful feeling on the room that was unexplainable. Travis seemed to be quietly thinking to himself, so I didn't say anything to disturb him. I was growing very tired as time passed, so it must be getting very late.  
  
"Danielle?" Travis said softly after pondering.  
  
"Mmm?" I answered. I was minutes away from nodding off to sleep. I was sitting right next to him on the couch, gazing absentmindedly at the ceiling.  
  
"Do you believe in alternate universes?"  
  
My exhausted mind reviewed this statement as much as it could before replying "I don't know..maybe." I turned my head and glanced at him. "Why, do you think....."  
  
"I don't know," he began quickly, his voice filled with energy. His hands moved in the air, as if explaining his thoughts. "It is possible if you think about it, when you – "  
  
Travis was interrupted a large yawn that escaped my mouth. He turned to me as I shook my hand in the air. "Sorry about that..." I said while stifling another yawn. "It's not that you're boring or anything...I'm just so tired..."  
  
Travis jerked his wrist out and looked at his watch while I rubbed my eyes wearily. "Wow, it's getting late, you should get some rest now." I nodded my head in a grateful agreement and started to curl up on the corner of the couch. I watched him as he casually got up and made his way towards the tech booth, as if it was in the middle of the day.  
  
"You aren't tired or anything?" I asked disbelieving.  
  
Travis smirked as he answered as he walked in behind the glass panes. "I don't need that much sleep. My body's adjusted to only having a few hours a night...."  
  
"Well, aren't you lucky." I scoffed crankily. Travis chuckled as he turned on the power of the electronics in the warehouse with a flick of a switch. I was soon lulled sleep right there on the couch, with the sounds of the machinery humming faintly in the backround.

**A/N: Like, hate? You tell me. You know, this story was inspired my a dream I had, weird huh? I defiantly do have weird dreams. One time, I dreamed that I was being attacked by my friends stuffed animals. Lol, that one wasn't worth writing, or was it?.......**

**_I scrambled backwards on the carpet, trying my best to stay as far away from the monsters that had decided to haunt me. Colorful rodent like creatures, made from every fabric imaginable, slowly walked their way towards me. There was at least a dozen of them, walking in a zombie motion. _**

**_'What do you want from me?!" I screamed. My back hit the wall. I hopelessly looke around. I was trapped. The monsters were about a foot away, their button eyes glinted evily at me. I held in the cry that was coming up through me throat._**

**_"I want my button!" A brown bear with green couduroy pants yelled. A small button was missing from his strap._**

**_"No you fool!" A purple carebear hissed furiously. The brown bear hunched over in fear. The carebear then turned to me, and moved his little paws, threatening me. "We want a ...."_**

**_"A REVIEW!" screamed their shrill little voices._**

**Tina, you inspired me to write this review story. Yours are so hilarious! This is probably the only one I'll have since I can't think of anything else, lol.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: Sorry about the delay. I had tons of end of the school year work, hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RFR....and probably never will with the allowence I'm on..**

Where Am I: Chapter 10  
  
"Ray, please, do us all a favor and chew with your mouth closed, like a regular human being." Lily pleaded as Ray stuffed his face with a whole assortment of foods that came from his tray. And yes, if you all are wondering, most of it was curly fries. Travis, Robbie, and I however were staring at Ray, while Lily was having a fit, in wonder of how a person could actually breath with all that food in their mouth. It was the next day, and we were all eating lunch at the small cafeteria table that the RFR gang ate at everyday.  
  
"Boits toogid." Ray spoke through his mouth full of food. Lily put on a disgusted face as she backed away from him, fearing that bits of food would emerge from his mouth. Finally, Ray closed his mouth, chewed for a few moments, then swallowed to Lily's great relief. "But it's too good." He translated for us. "Yood, yummy and good, best of both worlds." Ray finished with a smile before taking another mouth full of food. Robbie rolled his eyes, and opened his paper bag for his own lunch.  
  
"That doesn't give you an excuse to eat like a pig.." Lily muttered while handing him a napkin, to wipe off the speckles of food that made its way from the inside of Ray's mouth, to around his lips. I laughed silently to myself as pretended to be engrossed in looking at the green apple I had gotten from the school kitchens. Travis, seeing me stare at the apple, looking like some idiot I'm sure, reached his hand over. In his hand, he was holding a piece of sushi between two chopsticks. I eyed the piece of his lunch that he was offering me with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Here, want some?" Travis asked as he held the sushi near my face. He probably thought that I wasn't too pleased with the cafeteria food. I shook my head slowly as I took my two fingers and pushed his hand away.  
  
"I know you hate me Travis," I began in a serious tone. Travis raised his eyebrow in confusion." ,but poising me will not make you feel any better." I ended my sentence with a smile as Travis just rolled his eyes and began dipping the sushi into the little dish of soy sauce he had. We had been getting along better since our talk the day before, which was a real relief.  
  
"Travis, don't hope too much that someone else will eat sushi with you....without hurling." Robbie remarked while peeling the plastic wrap from his own lunch. I watched as he peeled the layers of shiny cleat wrap, revealing his lunch, or I thought it was supposed to be lunch. It looked like it was supposed to be a sandwich...or at least it was at some point. Along with peeling the plastic rap off, there was some peanut butter and jam that came off with it. Robbie looked down at it with his nostrils flaring in disgust. Travis leaned across the table and lifted the dirtied wrap with his chopstick, and seemed to be examining it.  
  
"Well, at least sushi looks somewhat eatable." Travis said while his eyes wandered around the lump of white bread, jam and peanut butter. Ray grabbed a handful of his food from his tray with his two hands and held it in front of Robbie, offering it to him. Robbie sighed, and seeing he had not other choice, nodded and took the food from Ray.  
  
"Yeah...I'm not a big fan of sushi," I admitted to them. "My parents eat it all the time....I don't know, there is something about raw fish that grosses me out." I wrinkled my nose as I watched Travis begin to eat his sushi again. Lily also wore the same face, but it seemed like she couldn't decide if she should have directed it to Travis, or Ray, who was still chewing with his mouth open.  
  
"Anyway...how was your classes today?" Lily asked me, while trying to ignore the noises Ray was making with his unclosed mouth.  
  
"It was okay, "I began, poking the meat I had on my tray using my fork, with no real intention of eating it. "The first class was interesting to listen too, because it was a high school class, but by second period.........the novelty had worn off." I muttered. Travis chuckled under his breath at my facial expression, which had changed to the face of pure boredom. It had changed just thinking about the classes I had to go through that morning.  
  
"For me," Ray said wisely after finally swallowing. "It didn't last for the first two minutes....."  
  
"Who would have guessed that?" Travis remarked sarcastically, while Lily gave out a snort. Ray gave them both dark looks, and then with a definite motion, he gripped the plastic fork in his hand. As savagely as he could, he dug the eating utensil into the pile of food on his tray. Without taking his glaring eyes away from Lily, he stuffed the food into his mouth, and purposely began to chew in a disgusting way. Lily rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him.  
  
"Really, stop it Ray. We get it." Robbie said, but Ray still continued chewing away. "Ray, come on, that's disgusting-"Suddenly there was a animal roar that blasted through the speakers, cutting Robbie off. I could hear the groans of students around in the cafeteria as a reaction. Looking around at the RFR gangs faces, they didn't look so pleased either.  
  
"Yo and hello! This Kim Carlile, and I would like to inform you that Principal Waller has announced that there will be a locker check during after school hours...."  
  
I glanced at each of the gang's faces, for some kind of answer for this weird announcement. But they all wore the same puzzled look that I was feeling. Still very confused, I listened intently to the rest of Kim's announcement.  
  
"This locker check will be for anyone suspicious of mingling with RFR affairs," Kim continued with her snobbish toned voice, that you could just picture her smirking while she read the words of the paper. "Is meant to find any evidence that some students may have that will inform us the identities of the four Radio Free Roscoe DJs known as Question Mark, Pronto, Shady Lane, and Smog. Let me remind you that this radio station is illegal, and is against school rules. And as always, we urge you to speak up if you have any information about these four. Thank you and have a nice day." Kim ended, not really caring if you had a nice day or not.  
  
With another Cougar roar played through the speakers, Kim's announcement ended. The chatter volume level had raised back to its normal level in the cafeteria as students carried on with their conversations. I looked around at the other four, but they did not seem shaken by the radio announcement, instead Travis simply shook his with a look of pity for Waller on his face.  
  
"He never stops trying, does he?" Travis commented casually, as if talking about the weather.  
  
"Nope." Lily said. "But what's with the locker check? What would someone have in their locker? It's not like the RFR DJs will be hiding there." Lily glanced around at the busy cafeteria before dropping her voice, to whisper. "What would be evidence of who we are, especially inside of someone's locker?"  
  
"Who knows..." Ray said while shrugging his shoulders. I silently agreed with him. I mean, that was a sort of strange announcement that Waller had Kim do just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Speaking about RFR....." Robbie said while reaching into his back pack that was leaning against the leg of the table. We watched curiously as Robbie dug through it, apparently looking for something. After several moments, Robbie pulled out a battered notebook along with a pencil. "We have to think of a topic for the show today...."  
  
"Decided to act fashionably late today, hey Robbie?" Ray teased with a laugh. Robbie rolled his eyes as he opened the notebook to a fresh, but slightly crinkled page.  
  
"No, I was busy yesterday, alright? Anyway..." Robbie glanced up at Lily and Travis. "Do you two have any ideas?" Lily shook her head, not having any available. I couldn't really think of anything off the top of my head either, at least non that were creative, interesting, or that would be worth listening to on the radio. Travis, on the other hand, began to trace his finger across his chin thoughtfully, before putting on his crooked smile.  
  
"How about a segment on alternate universes?" he said with a mysterious flicker in his gray eyes directed towards me. I gave out a laugh and gave him a light slap on his arm.  
  
"Yeah, like people need to think now that you have turned all superstitious on them...." I teased while pushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. Travis just shrugged.  
  
"Well, it isn't really superstition if it's real...." He added. "Especially in your case..." I leaned back on my cafeteria chair and crossed my arms. Robbie was listening, and tapping the pencil thoughtfully on the notebook paper, as if thinking of the possibilities of the subject. I personally thought if they did do that topic, most listeners would think they were off their rocker. Looking at Lily's face, it seemed like she was thinking along the same lines as me. Ray had now stopped eating, and was looking around at us with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Alternate universes?" Ray repeated, dumfounded. "Travis, I know you usually say stuff out of the blue...that may I say doesn't make sense..." Travis shot Ray an annoyed glare. "But alternate universes, where did that....."  
  
Ray stopped talking as his gaze landed on my face, with a sharp intake of breath. While he had been speaking, he had been looking at us each in turn. With the last words, and with one look at me, a dawning of new understanding filled his facial expression. His eyes were rounded as they started at me in slight horror. Lily gave him the usual punch in the arm

"Omigsoh, Ray....how could you not remember anything we were talking about yesterday...." Lily asked with disbelief, but Ray wasn't listening and hadn't flinched when she punched him.  
  
"You seriously have a memory span of a goldfish..." Robbie said with an exasperated sigh. Travis started to chuckle quietly at the lasting expression on Ray's face. I didn't move, but just slightly raised my eyebrows, wondering how long Ray would keep his shocked eyes fixed on me. I felt sort of bad that we had mentioned the subject, since Ray was really not taking it well at all yesterday....him claiming he was the one and only Ray...  
  
"How about...I go and get us some sodas..." Ray said, quite shaky. I watched with slight pity for him as he got up from the table and headed for the soda machine near the cafeteria kitchens. Lily saw me watching him and looked on also.  
  
"Do you think, I mean, how is he...." I began softly, watching Ray put a couple of coins into the machine.  
  
"Don't worry about it..." Lily said with a wave of her hand, as if to push away my worries away. "He'll be fine....at least he won't be totally scarred for life.." She added as she saw Ray open a garbage can and put his head in, no doubt looking for cameras. Convinced there was no recording or taping devices inside, Ray lifted his head out, not noticing all the curious looks he was getting from onlooker students.  
  
"Here, five sodas for all my friends." Ray said in a cheerful tone when he had reached our table, to cover up his almost nervous fit before. He placed a soda in front of all of us and we all nodded in thanks. I opened my own can of soda with a click, and light fix started to emerge from the top. I took a sideway glance at Ray, who was taking small sips of his soda, and his eyes were moving quickly back and forth, continuing his search of hidden cameras. I leaned across the table, willing to distract him.  
  
"Here, watch." I placed my soda in front of him, as my fingers grasped the metal ring of the can, that assisted in opening it. I then started to move it back and forth, silently counting to myself. Ray, and the rest of the gang watched curiously as I continued to do this, until the metal ring detached itself from the can.  
  
"It came off on an even number." I told them as I held it up. "That means whatever wish I made before will come true." Travis opened his mouth to say something, probably to state that wishes from soda cans were way over the top on superstitions, but he stopped when Lily gave him a cold look. I smiled to myself as I watched Ray eagerly to this to his own soda can, his lips moving as he counted to himself.  
  
"What did you wish for?" Robbie said with a smirk on his face. I shook my head with a silly grin on.  
  
"I can't tell you..." I teased. I grabbed my can of soda and took a swig from it without another word. Actually, I hadn't really wished for anything. It was just some sort of thing I did when I was little with my friends. I thought it would be a cute thing to show Ray, and distract him from his hidden camera fears, at least for a few minutes.  
  
"Danielle, give me your hand." Ray said, breaking me away from my thoughts. I cocked my head to the side as I obeyed, and held my opened hand out to him. He held his closed fist above mine, before opening it up and having something small and lightweight land in my palm. With curiosity, I brought my hand closer to my face. When I saw what it was, I gave him a small smile.  
  
"I made a wish," Ray said grinning from ear to ear as I gazed down at the soda can ring resting in the middle of my palm. "That you will get home safely...but at the same time..." I glanced up at his trusting face with his last words. He took a deep breath before continuing. "That you gave a great time while you're here, and that you'll always remember us." Ray finished with childlike hopeful tone of voice.  
  
I felt my eyes brim with small tears as I took a glance at each of their smiling faces as they watched fro my reaction towards Ray's action. I rubbed my thumb against the small metal piece in my hand, trying to prevent the tears that were threatening to fall. I was truly touched by Ray's gesture, and the almost tears proved it.  
  
"Of course I'll remember you," I said to Ray in a hoarse whisper, before turning to them all. "I'll remember all of you....."  
  
We all sat there, silently for a few moments. The four if them were staring at me, I guessed they were waiting for me to totally burst out in tears. I started to laugh at myself and wipe my eyes from the brim tears. "Come on," I said grinning. "Let's take some pictures for me to remember you by..." I then grabbed my back pack and dug through it, searching for my camera. They all laughed in somewhat relief that I didn't get all emotional, and also that Ray was now trying out some funny poises for the pictures.  
  
As I sat there, laughing with them and taking pictures, for the first time since I had gotten their, I wished it wasn't a dream.

**A/N: Know what I really wished for......no?...Okay, I'll tell you...I wished for reviews from you to make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about the confusion, I posted the chapter up, then had to take it down because it was the wrong version. Oops! Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews, it means alot to me! :)**

**Regarding the song that someone mentioned, I got the lyrics! It's a definate Trani song, lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

Where Am I? : Chapter 11  
  
The sounds of chatter and music filled Mickey's as I was settled down on the red couch, with the Travis, Lily, and Ray while Robbie went to get us some drinks. It was a relaxing feeling, just sitting there after a long day of school, which let me tell you, the classes didn't get better as the day went on. I decided then that Mickey's was a really great place to unwind, and forget all your worries from school of grades, and exams. Even though my worries were much different from those, I found myself thinking about them less, which was on the plus side.  
  
I reached for the piece of metal from the can that Ray had given me before, that was now hanging on a thin chain around my neck. As a joke, Lily had given me the chain, but somehow, it was no joke to me. As I rubbed the smooth surface with my thumb, it gave me the assurance that Ray's superstitious wishes would come true.  
  
"Here you go guys." Robbie said, breaking my absentminded gaze at the ceiling. He was walking towards the couch, holding a tray with pastel colored mugs that were giving off steam. As he placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch, the eager hands of Lily and Ray reached out and grabbed their refreshments. Travis, Robbie and I waited before the race between them was over, and then we also retrieved our mugs. The heat from the tea created a tingly warm sensation in my finger tips as I held the mug between my hands.  
  
"How do you think the RFR show today was?" Robbie asked curiously as he brought his mug filled with his usual late to his mouth. He looked at Lily questionably over the rim of his mug. Lily dipped her finger into the whip cream that was floating on top of her hot chocolate and stuck it in her mouth. While sucking the whip cream off her finger, she had a mocking pondering look on her face. Then after a few moments, she shrugged her shoulders, and dipped her finger in the whipped cream again.  
  
"I don't know Robbie, it was okay I guess..for being last minute and all..." Lily said as if it was no big deal. Ray nodded his head, silently agreeing because he was gulping his hot chocolate down at an amazing rate. Robbie looked down into his drink, looking slightly annoyed with himself, annoyed with himself for being a last minute Harry, or Robbie in his particular case.  
  
The thing that I really learned while being there, that I didn't always see on the TV program, is that Robbie is a perfectionist. And when I say perfectionist, I mean it at top notch. Being totally unprepared for the broadcast today really made him upset since after lunch at school. As the rest of the crew let it roll off their backs, knowing not all their shows can be perfect, Robbie had let it stay on his shoulders and weigh him down for the rest of the day. As I watched him continue too look glumly at his mug, I decided to use one of my Dad's 'lessons'.  
  
"Really, stop being a hammer, Robbie." I said. Okay maybe it wasn't quite a lesson, but if it worked.... When Robbie didn't look up, I narrowed my eyes and spoke more sternly. "Robbie, you are beating the living day lights out of the subject! Stop hammering the pulp out of it."  
  
"She's right Robbie," Travis said, looking up from the book that was in his lap, that he had been reading. "Robbie, it's one show, you were unprepared, big deal..." Robbie looked up at Travis, and was about to open his mouth to say that it was a big deal, but Travis held up his hand to silence him. "Robbie, let the topic that we discussed yesterday be a lesson to you......"  
  
When Robbie gave him a bewildered look, Travis gave out a sigh before continuing. "Most good judgment comes from experience. Most experience comes from bad judgment, so learning from this, next time, prepare the segments earlier in the week when you think you are going to be busy." Travis concluded simply before taking a small sip from his tea. He did not acknowledge the silence that now surrounded us, and returned to reading. I gazed at him in amazement. Sure, I knew quotes, but I was impressed how Travis could use them in those life lessons of his, not even mentioning in everyday problems.  
  
Robbie widened his eyes at Travis. "Somehow...you made sense." He said in awe. Travis diverted his gaze once again from his book, and eyed Robbie from under a cocked eyebrow, not understanding Robbie's amazement. Then, with a sigh, Travis brought his eyes back to the pages in his book.  
  
"Glad to hear it..." Travis said quietly with a turn of a page, back to trying to read. On the other hand, Robbie sat up in his seat so suddenly, that Lily backed away, afraid he would knock the mug right out of her hand. I caught Ray's gaze, and we both rolled our eyes. Robbie was now acting like 20 pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. Then with a great sigh of obvious relief, Robbie leaned back on the cushions with a big huge grin on his face. While I watched him, trying so hard not to laugh, he turned to me, still grinning.  
  
"Well, I am going to take Travis's advice here," Robbie said, smiling widely. "Danielle, could you give me back the notebook; you know with the topic ideas? Maybe we can think of something for tomorrow..."  
  
"How about a segment on 'Your Momma' jokes?" Ray asked helpfully. Lily shook her head and landed her trademark punch on his arm. That stopped Ray from suggesting anymore ideas as he rubbed his newest edition to his bruises, which he seemed to recieve very often.  
  
I nodded my head, smiling at Robbie's enthusiasm, and grabbed my backpack off the floor. Robbie had handed it to me after lunch, too angry at himself to even glance at it. So I had kept it in my bag the whole day, for safe keeping.  
  
I rummaged through the bag for the black battered notebook, pushing through my own school marble notebooks, camera, batteries....but there was so sign of the notebook. I felt my heart drop as the search for it became frantic as I started yanking items out of it and throwing them on the couch. I could feel the eyes of Robbie, Ray, Travis, and Lily watching me as I quickly pulled the random objects out, but none of them were Robbie's notebook.  
  
I felt my body go numb as I gazed down inside the empty bag, with no notebook inside. It was the sort of feeling you get when you realize you have forgotten an assignment, or sent an email to the wrong person. Except right now, at this time, it was much worse. The notebook wasn't here, but I knew where it was....  
  
"It's not here...." I whispered, trying so hard to hope it wasn't true, and maybe it would just conveniently pop out from thin air. Of course, anywhere, even in a TV show, it probably wouldn't happen.  
  
Facing the facts, reluctantly of course, I slowly looked up from the empty bag, at the gang, afraid of their reactions. They all stared at me, eyes widened in horror, and slight worry. They all were thinking the same thing, and also knew where the notebook was.

**Please review, only a little more to go!! :D**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Sorry about that long delay. I had major writers block, then I went on vacation for two weeks. Thanks for all your replies, they have really made my day! :)**

**This chapter is a nice long one....so hopefully it will make up for the wait. **

**MysticChic: LOL.You'll just have to read on to find out.**

**cassandra01000: I'm glad to hear that it is, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Tina: LMAO! Kissing Travis senseless?! I envy the lucky few who would be the ones to live and tell what his reaction is. LOL.**

**Allie-Dee: Thank you! **

**ShadySmog: Thank you very much too!**

**k-ville krazi: I am so glad you are liking this!**

**NaTHaNLuVSMeH: Thank you very much. A Tranielle pairing? Hmmm, maybe a sequel? ;)**

**Ava: I can't....:( deleted it, and since there was a virus on my computer, it's all gone.**

**Baby Girls Touch: I am glad you like the way the story's told. **

**Thanks again you guys! :D**

**Disclaimer: Fine....I'll admit....::deep breath::: I don't own RFR. But do you _really _have to rub it in?**

Where Am I?: Chapter 12

I found myself back at the high school as soon as we had come to the realization of where the notebook was left. I mentally kicked myself for leaving it there in the first place as I scanned the hallway for any suspicious movement. It was a little bit after five, and the school was practically vacant, except for the couple of people I feared to run into....

Even with no sounds of oncoming people, I hesitated to come out from behind the corner and walk out into the hall. The distance between my locker at the middle area and me all of a sudden seemed much greater.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to Travis, who was standing quietly beside me. He diverted his gaze from the silent hall and gave me a questioning look with his cocked eyebrow.

"Danielle, it's no big deal...you know the plan." Travis explained as he pointed down the hall. "Just go to your locker, get your notebook and put it in your back pack." He pulled out a walkie talkie out of his pocket to show me. "If Robbie, Lily, or Ray sees anyone coming they'll let us know..."

I nodded my head and gripped my back pack strap in my hand. Travis gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and whispered. "Go, I'll be right here..." With that I faced the hallway, inhaled a deep breath, and started down the hall.

My shoes echoed slightly as I reached closer and closer to my locker. I glanced quickly in all directions around me, being sure that no one was present. In the announcements earlier that day, it was said that the locker check would be after school, but it wasn't specified when. The silence that hung in the air was a sign that it hadn't started yet....which was to my advantage.

I sighed with relief as I reached my hand for the handle of my locker. Everything was going to be okay. I smiled broadly when the familiar black notebook, resting on top of my school texts came into view as I opened the locker door noiselessly. Hurriedly, I pulled it out from its temporary resting spot and placed it in my back pack. I closed my locker with a click and I was about to turn to Travis's way to show him my grin of victory ....but a voice stopped my in my tracks.

"Well, Miss Danielle, what a pleasure it is to see you..." A male voice came from the opposite end of the hall. My grin quickly fell from my face just like a bunch of toppling bricks. My hand, which was still resting on the locker door handle, was shaking like mad, but I didn't turn to the direction of the man. "Even though," The male voice continued. "It is after school hours, and there are no club meetings at this time if I am correct..."

It was Waller. He had caught me. I was so overcome with shock that I hadn't even taken a step from the spot in front of the locker. I was frozen stiff in my position. What do I do now?

Without turning my head, I slowly took a side long glance in Travis's direction, for him to give any aid. But to my distress, there was no sign of him there at all. I felt a large knot form in the pit of my stomach, causing me to have a nausea sensation. Travis wouldn't leave me here alone.....would he?

"Do you have any reason for being here during after school hours?" Principal Waller asked. I could hear the suspicion growing in his voice. I turned away from my locker to face him, desperately trying not to appear nervous, but to my horror Waller was busy looking at my backpack that was sitting by my feet with some curiosity. I opened my mouth to answer his question, but I was lost for words.

"Miss Danielle," Principal Waller began sternly, bringing his gaze up to my face, which was opening and closing my mouth uselessly. "Come into my office. Now." With last order, he turned on his heel and started for his office.

Feeling absolutely hopeless, I leaned over and pulled my backpack up from the hallway tile, and followed him down the hall, dreading every step. I tried to erase the thoughts of how much I was about to put RFR's future in jeopardy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tip.... Tap...click._ I tapped the pencil eraser against the wooden armrest, trying desperately to distract myself.

_Tip.... tap.... click..._

I was in the enemy's lair, the lion's den, or in this case...the Cougar's den. I hadn't spoken a word since I had taken my 'doom' seat in front of Waller's desk. I was partially afraid of something slipping, or to give something away that would answer to Waller's obvious suspicions.

_Tip....tap....click_

Or maybe it was so I wouldn't let the lunch I ate earlier that day come up and exit. With the silent nervous fit I was having...it could have well happened.

_Tip.... Tap....click_

Even being dead nervous as I was, I tried not to show it as I gave Principal Waller a bored look as I continued to tap the pencil on the armrest...even though I was slightly amused every time he flinched at the tap of the pencil.

_Tip....tap-_

"Please..." Principal Waller said, slightly annoyed. Refraining myself for one more tap of the pencil, I placed it on the front edge of his desk. As soon as it was put down, he retrieved it and put it in his desk drawer, and locked it with a key.

After hearing the final 'click' of the key, announcing the pencil was now out of my reach, Principal Waller folded his hands on the surface if his desk, and eyed me curiously. The sound of him clearing his throat told me that now he was now going to speak. I leaned back in my chair with a cross of my arms and stared at him straight in the eye.

Bring it on Wally, you're not going to get anything out of me.

"So, would you like to amuse me with your explanation of being here after school hours?" Principal Waller asked with his trademark smirk of knowing all. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" I said, finally finding my voice. "But Principal Waller, there was homework in...science, and I need-"

"I have heard from your teachers you had failed to bring in their work that was assigned to you yesterday...." Principal Waller interrupted over my feeble explanation. "And I daresay you wouldn't be so careful about it now..."

Principal Waller was now grinning from ear to ear at my bewildered look. I opened my mouth, prepared to say something in my defense, but Waller once again cut me off.

"You are aware, Miss Danielle," Principal Waller continued, leaning across his desk while remaining in his seated position. "That there was a locker check scheduled this afternoon?"

"Yes...." I replied, looking down into my lap, while gripping the arm rest tightly.

"And it was for people that I suspected to have any information at all about the foursome behind RFR." Principal Waller continued, his voice getting sterner with each word. I shot my head up at him with his last sentence.

"And that would explain..."

"You must have some idea of what I am talking about..." Principal Waller continued while he opened up one of his desk drawers.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked through gritted teeth. I was gripping the arm rest so tightly now that my knuckles were turning white.

"You heard me, Miss Danielle." Waller said with an exasperated tone.

"I know I heard you, but I was more in the direction of why me?" I stated, a little more rudely then intended. Principal Waller hadn't seemed to notice as he pulled out what he was looking for: his Roscoe snow globe.

As if I hadn't even questioned anything, he lifted the snow between his two hands, while his arms were propped up on his elbows. For a few moments he silently stared at it before looking over the top directly at me.

"Do you know what this is?" Principal Waller asked quietly. I nodded my head, not really sure of where this was going.

"The high school....."

"Exactly. And do you know how I like the high school?" Principal Waller asked, his eyes boring into me. I remained quiet and didn't answer. I just sank back in my seat with my arms crossed, and watched as he began to gaze into the globe.

"Calm, peaceful." Principal Waller said, while moving the snow globe around with his fingertips. He gave the impression of being in a daze as he continued. "Harmonious, civilized-"

"Wow, you sure don't need a thesaurus...." I muttered under my breath. Principal Waller snapped his gaze back at me, narrowing his eyes. I didn't flinch, and gave his stare right back to him.

"Now, let me show you an example of what some people in this school have caused..." Principal Waller said, not moving his eyes from my glare. He then began to shake the snow globe so violently that it made the impression of the water inside to be pure white.

After a few seconds of murderous shakes, Principal Waller held it still between his fingers. I watched as the snow flakes whirled around and around the plastic building inside, settling one by one down on the bottom of the globe.

"And do you know who those very special people are?" Principal Waller asked. I glanced up at his face, and shrugged my shoulders. I mean seriously, if you wanted to make Waller's life a living hell, you had to remain anonymous.

"Doesn't everybody know?" I replied, as if it was obvious.

"I do not like your attitude you are giving me, Miss Danielle."

"I wasn't really aiming to please." I answered, giving Waller a cold stare. Taking one look at my expression, Waller narrowed his eyes even more.

"It's true then that your little friends you have made have rubbed off." He said coolly. A knot once again formed in my stomach: Travis: One of Principal Waller's prime suspects, including Robbie. "And you wonder why I have my suspicions about you, especially since you came back into school to retrieve something from your locker..."

Waller ducked down behind his desk, and to my horror came up with my back pack that he was keeping for 'safe keeping' while we had our little chat.

"Miss Danielle, I know you know who those special people are...but do you know them personally is the real question...." Waller grinned while he gripped the back pack between his two hands. "I feel this might be proof of that. I feel that is too much of a coincidence: you wandering the school halls when I had Ms. Carlile announce the locker check for any clues..."

"But, Principal Waller-"

"Bite your tongue Miss Danielle." Principal Waller snapped. I sat there, helplessly watching as Waller greedily began to unclasp my back pack.

A million thoughts were zipping through my head: How would the gang react, how would the school take this, the future of RFR, ruined, Cougar Radio taking over, what would Principal Waller do to Travis, Ray, Lily, and Robbie?!

"NO!!!!" I jumped up from my seat and on instinct, reached my hand to snatch the back pack from Waller's hands. The consequences of doing that had slipped my mind at that exact moment. But as soon as I had stood up, I knew I shouldn't have.

But at the same time during my sudden outburst, the sound of glass shattering almost deafened my loud plead, coming from the hallway.

I stood there, hand only a few inches away from the back pack strap. I didn't have to worry about being questioned for my suspicious actions, because Principal Waller had jumped out of his seat too.

"What in the name of Roscoe...." Principal Waller exclaimed in utter disbelief as he ran to his office doorway. To my luck, he hadn't seen my attempt to take a hold of my bag. While he took a couple of glances out in the hallway, side to side, to see the cause of the noise, I pulled my hand away.

Waller turned to back to me, and gave me a hard look, as if something clicked in his mind. I still stood there, looking as if I had no apparent reason for doing so.

"Sit back in your seat, until I come back. Do not budge, Miss Danielle, I'll be back to finish our...... little investigation." I slowly sank down into my seat, keeping my eyes on the backpack, sitting only a foot away from me.

Sure that I wasn't going anywhere, Waller fled from the room.... probably seeing if he could catch the thing, or even someone who caused the breaking of the mysterious object.

As I sat there, I stared hopelessly at the backpack; it was so close...yet so far. For a second I thought about grabbing it and making a run for it, but then decided against it. It would lead to further questioning tomorrow....and would even make me seem more suspicious.

I sighed and hung my head down. This sucked, absolutely sucked. Why did I have to be the cause for this? Why did I end up here...in a TV program, and ruin everything?! How did I get here? Why was I here? How do I get home? And where the hell was......

"I guess it worked...." A deep voice remarked from behind, causing me to jerk my head towards the doorway.

"Travis?!" I nearly cried in relief, jumping out of my seat. He was leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed. "You're here!...Wait...." I raised my eyebrow at him. "You're still here?"

Travis chuckled out loud at my confusion. "Yep, I'm still here...why? Did you miss me?" He said with his dry sarcasm. I put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes ever so slightly.

"This is no joking matter, Travis, you left me all by myself..... I'm serious!" I said when Travis gave me a crooked smile as he stepped into the office. "Where were you? And what 'worked'?"

"Broke the Cougar Radio glass pane." Travis explained casually as he walked across Principal Waller's desk, tracing his finger across the edge. I let my arms hang down at my sides and gaped at him. Travis looked at my reaction, and rolled his eyes. "Well, did you really expect me to leave you here?"

I closed my jaw, and gave him a sheepish smile, since at first I really thought he did. But as he stood there, absorbed with examining a picture one Waller's desk, I realized how foolish I was. "No," I said quietly. "That wouldn't be like you at all."

Travis glanced back at me from the photo giving his trademark smile. "Come on, we better get out of here before Principal Waller finds the baseball in the Cougar Radio tech booth." With that said, Travis headed to the doorway, expecting me to follow, but I stayed planted in my spot, uncertainly.

Not hearing my footsteps behind him, Travis spun around and wore a puzzled look when he saw me standing there."What's wrong? We have to leave before he comes back."

"I know...but what will Principal Waller think? He'll suspect...."

"Who cares what he'll suspect?" Travis said urgently "It's better that he suspects then knows." I nodded slowly in understanding. "Okay, then get the backpack and let's go."

Excitedly, I lifted the backpack off from the desk. With great relief I threw the strap over my shoulder. It felt good to have it in my grasp again. I was about to follow Travis..but something caught my eye.

"What are you doing?! He could come down the hall any minute!" Travis said anxiously checking outside the doorway.

"One sec..." I said with a mischievous grin. I reached over the desk and quickly clutched Waller's precious snow globe. With great glee, I walked over to the paper waste basket sitting beside the desk, and dramatically dropped it in, making a small 'thump' sound as it hit the papers at the bottom.

I laughed as I walked past Travis while brushing my hands. "That'll keep him busy."

Travis shook his head and chuckled as he followed me out the office door.. "You're okay, Danielle." I grinned at him while we started to walk down the hallway.

"That's-"I started, but was cut off.

"Floyd!!" Travis and I stopped walking as the voice of a very angry male came echoing from somewhere behind us. "Finally Floyd, there you are!"

"Good afternoon, Mr. Waller." We heard Floyd say cheerfully. "What's the problem?"

"There seems to be a scheme in progress...."

"A scheme you say?" How about that!"

"Yes, a scheme." Principal Waller repeated. "I was having a little investigation in my office when suddenly I heard a loud noise of glass shattering."

There was a low whistle. "You wouldn't say.....I didn't hear anything, I was just cleaning up that mess the kids made in the cafeteria." Floyd chuckled. "Kids these days..."

"Yes, back to my point...I came out of my office and went to look for the trace of the problem, and I found the Cougar Radio tech in broken glass, along with a baseball."

There was a couple of seconds pause in the conversation. Travis's eyes were getting wider and wider as we listened on. My knees were shaking like crazy. I looked over my shoulder, but I could find so sign of the older men. Which led me to believe they were just around the corner at the end of the hall. Not that it was so much better, but at least they couldn't see us..... yet.

"You have a feeling a student threw that here ball?" Floyd finally asked.

"Not a feeling, I know, Floyd." Principal Waller stated confidently. "Which means that there is more then one student here..."

"Who could that be?" Floyd asked, not understanding Waller's sudden excitement.

"It could only be one thing...." We both heard Waller say. I glanced over at Travis fearfully. "RFR."

I had a sudden urge to hurl my lunch.

"RFR?"

"Yes, RFR." Waller said. "The girl clearly knew some information about the secrets behind the station, and RFR or someone from RFR was trying to disrupt the investigation."

"That's a pretty big assumption Mr. Waller..." Floyd said, uncertain.

"Or..." Waller continued as if a lightbulb had clicked on, ignoring Floyd's doubts. "Or..... they are still here, in this building and....."

I felt Travis flinch next to me. My heart was beating uncontrollably as Waller continued with his realization.

"Dear Lord, Floyd, they are here! They are here right now! I knew that girl was trouble! She knew something...the back pack! There was something in that back pack that had to do with RFR! The locker check! That's why she came to school, and RFR is in cahoots with her. Now RFR is trying to get her! The breaking of the window was to distract- Floyd, we have to catch them!"

"Mr. Waller, come down..." Floyd said quietly. "Don't get all excited now. How about you go into your office and check that-"

"There is no time for that!" Waller yelled impatiently. "I know RFR, and they probably already have her along with that back pack! We have to split up. You go down that end, and I'll do the other. Search the building for any signs of them! I'll get them if it's the last thing I do!"

I don't think I have ever run so fast in my life. At Principal Waller's last words echoing down the hall from behind us, Travis and I didn't bother trying to be quiet anymore. On instinct, we sped towards the opposite end of the hall as fast as we could, turning on the corner as we reached the end.

I followed Travis as he ran a ahead of me, with my backpack hitting my back wildly with every step. I didn't know where we were running....we just were. I knew we couldn't run forever, if we did, sooner or later Waller or Floyd would catch us. I tried to erase the thoughts of what the consequences would be....

Suddenly, Travis halted in his tracks right in front of me.

_**SMASH**_

I wasn't able to stop running soon enough, and with my black uniform healed loafers, it didn't help. I slid on the tile and collided right into him, sending us both to the cold hallway floor.

I laid flat on my back, my eyes trying to come back into focus. "I really need to get new shoes..." I muttered as I slowly propped myself on my elbows. Travis was already pulling himself up from the ground.

"Are you okay?" Travis asked as he bent down offered his hand to me.

"Define it, would you?" I asked as I grabbed his hand and hauled myself up from the ground, my back pack still clutched tightly in my other hand.

"They have to be here somewhere." The annoyed voice of Waller came loudly from just around the corner. I didn't speak a word, but gave a frightened look to Travis that asked 'What now?" I prayed that Waller hadn't heard us crash, but even so, he was heading right towards us. Once he turned the corner into this hallway, we would be plain in sight.

I noticed Travis was still holding my hand as he gripped it hard in his own. With every closer footstep of Waller, I pleaded 'Please, no, don't let him find us. Anything, please don't.' Travis was glancing anxiously around, looking for any way to escape. I gazed at the end of the hall which Waller would appear at in any second....

Suddenly, Travis whispered behind me. "Danielle, in here."

I was about to ask where 'here' was, but Travis was already pulling me by my hand towards a closed door that was only a few feet away from us. I was still confused when Travis quickly opened the door and yanked me inside.

Once I was inside, I knew where we were.

Ah......, the essence of the Janitor's closet.

The musty smell of dirty moist mops, soap, and chlorine filled my nostrils with an unpleasant fragrance that almost made me gag. As my eyes started to adjust to the dim light, I glanced at Travis who was standing on opposite side of the small closet.

"What do we-" I began to ask what do we do now, but Travis silenced me, putting his fingers to his lips. I nodded my head and stood quietly.

Within seconds, we heard footsteps outside the door. Through the bubbled glass window on the door, I saw the silhouette of an angered Principal Waller stomping past. I held my breath, not daring to make the slightest sound. Travis motioned to the doorway, and we both leaned against it to listen.

"They have to be here...somewhere.." We heard Waller tell himself. "Just wait till I get those Underground Monkeys....then I'll have the last laugh...." As the sound of his grumbling drifted off, we knew he was down the hall.

I sighed with relief when I heard no more signs of Waller. "That was a close one."

"Too close." Travis agreed, finally speaking. He pulled his ear away from the door. Even in the dim light, I could tell that he was also relieved.

"We can't stay in here." I said. "As soon as he sees that the halls are empty, he'll check the closets, lockers, everything."

"Then will have to get out of the school."

"And how are we supposed to do that? We have two men searching the school for us. If we get caught......." My voice drifted off. If we got caught, they would find Travis, then they would...

"There has to be a way." I heard Travis say thoughtfully to himself, but I wasn't paying attention to anything else he was rambling on about, I was absorbed in my own thoughts.

If Travis and I did get caught trying to get out of the school, Waller would have even greater suspicions of Travis being linked to RFR. Not only that, he would find the notebook with Robbie's name on it and all the RFR broadcast ideas. If he sees anyone besides me, they might as well hold up a sign that says WE'RE RFR, ISN'T THAT COOL? The risk of going out there was bad, but so was staying here.....

"Travis," I said interrupting his rambling of ideas for plans. "I know what we can do."

I placed my backpack on the floor and kneeled next to it. I opened it up and began to fumble with the objects inside. Travis stood there, watching me, absolutely bewildered to what I was doing.

"Do you know how to get in and out of the school without using the front entrance?" I asked as I continued going through the objects through my back pack.

"Yes, but-" Travis began, still puzzled, but I cut him off when I shoved what I had been looking for into his hands: Robbie's notebook.

"Take the notebook." I told him while zipping up my backpack. "We have to split up. You take the other way out of the school, and I'll take the front entrance. He doesn't know you're here, so if you make it out without being seen, that will drop his suspicions..."

"Danielle," Travis said while I straightened up with my backpack over my shoulder. "We should stick together, not split up. We have more of a chance-"

"Travis, we don't have more of a chance. Can't you see? It will be a lot harder sneaking out of the school with two people."

"Danielle, what if you get caught? You're using the front entrance." Travis said.

"It's better then if we both got caught." I said stubbornly. "If he catches me, I won't have the notebook, you will, and hopefully out of the school."

"Danielle, no one gets left behind." Travis argued. "If you get caught-"

"I don't care if _**I**_ get caught!" I snapped, my voice rising slightly. "It's more if you, Lily, Ray, or, Robbie get caught that really matters! I will not be the cause of what you have all worked so hard to build be destroyed by a regretted mistake!"

Travis stood there looking at the ground, silent. I took a deep breath, and my face softened before I said quietly. "I just wouldn't stand for it."

Travis brought his glance back up to my face, and gave me a simple nod and said. "I know you wouldn't."

I stepped closer to the door and placed my hand on the doorknob. "Take the notebook, and as quickly as you can get out of the school. You have to get to Ray, Robbie and Lily before Principal Waller or Floyd do."

Travis took his ready place next to me in front of the door and asked "How will we know if you didn't get caught?"

"I'll meet you at Mickey's."

"Sure thing," Travis agreed. Then his gray eyes grew concerned, which took me somewhat of guard. "Just promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

"Only if you do the same." I said with a small smile. Travis smirked and put out his hand.

"Deal." He said while I shook it.

"Okay," I said confidently "Then let's get out of here."

I creaked the janitor's closet door open very slowly. After hearing no signs of anyone out in the hall, I opened it wide, letting Travis and I step out into the bright lights in the hall.

Travis, losing no time, mouthed a 'Good Luck' to me before taking flight down the hall, with the notebook safely under his arm. I watched until he turned the corner before I went the opposite way.

With not a minute to spare, I ran down the halls trying to get to my destination as quickly as I could. I prayed to myself that I wouldn't run into anybody, and prayed that Travis had gotten out safely. What if he had gotten caught? I shook my head, not wasting time on thinking of the dangerous possibilities.

I did my best to ignore the constant 'thump, thump' of my bag hitting my back as I turned the corner into a familiar hallway.

There they were: The entrance doors. They were at the end of the hall. My heart raced with excitement. I wasn't caught, and they were no signs of Principal Waller or Floyd!

I sprinted down the hallway carelessly. My grin grew larger and larger the closer I came to the doors. I ignored the yellow Caution: Wet Floor sign as I speeded past it. Floyd had already cleaned here.

"Almost there..." I said between my fast paced breaths. Victory was in reach! The doors were only a few feet away.

But what happened next came totally unexpected.

Without warning, my feet slipped out from beneath me, sending me flying in the air.

Before my brain could register what was happening, I crashed flat on my back onto the wet hallway tile. The pain went through my body like thousands of splinters. My head was pounding in my ears.

The last thing I remember was shadows clouding my vision.

Then there was nothing but darkness.

****

**.............................cyber slaps are accepted. **

**The last chapter is next, so you know what you got to do.....**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Hey, is it just me, or does that ryhme? :)**


	13. Back Home

A/N: Yes, I have come back from the dead. I know it has been almost a year (or already has been) and I would not be able to express how sorry I am for such a delay in this author's note. Since the time I started writing this, I havegotten older and amnow going into sophmore year.Even so, youcan rest assured that the character Danielle still remains in eighth grade. ;)

I know that RFR has ended, but that didn't mean this fic was going to be forgotten without having a proper ending. Just like my other fic _Happy Go Nutso Roscoe_ which still patiently waits for another insane installment andI plan to write in the near future. Promise.

I'll write a proper ending author's note to everyone when I get back from vacation. Including the shot outs. :) If you're still out there reading this, thank you so much and I really hope you enjoy it.

Without further adu, the last chapter...

---

_The last thing I remember was shadows clouding my vision._

_Then there was nothing but darkness._

---

Travis Strong did not stop running until he was at least two blocks away from school property. Panting from a run worthy of a track record, he grabbed onto the iron bar of the crossing sign for support. The late afternoon sun glared down from the cloudless sky, making the air warmer than usual.

Travis wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead while glancing down the street at the direction of the school. When he saw no trace of Danielle running in his towards the area he was standing, his stomach tightened with anxiousness. Where was she? Was she caught? Travis shook his head of these sudden thoughts and gripped onto Robbie's notebook tightly in his hand. Caught or not, he should hurry to Mickey's Discs before the other three got worried.

Only taking one quick final glance down the sidewalk leading to the school, Travis turned and started jogging in the opposite direction, hoping deep down that Danielle had made it out okay.

---

I felt myself stir slightly, taking sudden breathes of air.

The floor was cold and hard. I began stretching my fingers which had been clamped into a tight fist on my backpack strap, letting the circulation flow freely again. I blinked a few times before gazing upwards to the bright hallway lights shining down on me.

It only took a second for me to recall what had happened, and why I had found myself flat on my back on the hallway floor. I laid there for a few moments, expecting the face of Floyd or Waller to come into vision, wearing a fuming expression, beginning to scold me, and hoisting me onto my feet only to drag me to the office for further punishment of my actions. Even worse: letting the future of RFR hang in balance.

There was no one.

No infuriated Waller glaring down on me. No Floyd calling out down the hall announcing his find. No sudden tight grip on my shoulder, yanking me up onto my feet.

I was alone.

I turned over on to my side, flinching at the feeling of my back cramp up and my legs receive a pins and needles sensation. It had been quite a fall, and I could already sense the pain by back was going to give me for the rest of the day. _Fabulous_. Slowly, I forced myself up from the floor and on to my feet.

I swayed slightly and found myself leaning against the nearest locker for support. My left ankle killed. Yes, it had been _quite_ a fall. I cursed quietly to myself for my clumsiness, and to my shoes which had once again, failed me. I carefully found my balance on my feet before slowly inching myself towards the hallway door.

"Only a couple more…" I assured myself as I became closer to the exit. I reached my hand out and grabbed the metal handle of one of the large doors. Soon I would be out of here, and then I could meet up with the rest of the gang at Mickey's. I silently prayed Travis made it out alright. Gripping the cool metal in my hand, I swung the door opened, only to be greeted by a scene that made my mouth drop ever so slightly.

Boxes. Piles and piles of boxes from the ground up stood before me. No vacant hallway leading me out to the street, not even a glimpse of Waller or Floyd. Just boxes, cameras, and loose wires snaking around the floor. I took a step backwards to fully absorb the scene in front of me, feeling slightly sick.

_What? What happened? It can't be!_ I yelled within myself. Out of hysteria, I opened the locker next to me. _Boxes and papers!_ Feeling sicker by the minute, I opened the next one. _A storage locker!_

_I'm back? This is a set? I'm here…but, what happened to everyone? Did it even really happen? Was it all just some messed up dream?_

Frustrated, I slammed the locker door closed, sending the sudden sound echoing through the quiet hallway. I breathed heavily, so upset by it all: It was all a dream. Nothing had happened. I had been deceived by my own sub conscious.

"Didja hear that?" A voice spoke out in the distance. I stiffened my position. _Oh crap._

"Yeah." Another voice answered the first. "Something probably fell off one of the sets again. Bloody weak nails, I swear, next time I'm suing."

_Great. They're back again. _

Suddenly forgetting all about my deep disappointment, I nearly scampered to the giant doors of the hallway set to avoid the approaching footsteps of the two custodian men. As quietly as I was able, I stepped over the many boxes and snaking wires, making sure to be out of site from any possible people I may have ran into until I reached my final destination: the exit.

I grasped the large handle and opened the heavy warehouse door and pulled it opened. I was just about to step through it, but not before taking a final glance behind me at the warehouse. I let my eyes slide from Mickey Disc's set at the right to Henry Roscoe High's gymnasium set over at the left corner. I sighed ever so slightly before taking a step outside into the hall, and letting the warehouse door shut with a thud behind me.

---

"Where the hell are they…" I mumbled under my breath as a turned down hallway corners of the large building, not catching any glimpse of my eighth grade classmates. _They could not have left. Please they did not!_ I started getting anxious as I turned a more corners, smiling casually to a couple of people who sent questioning glances my way.

I gave out a great sigh of relief when I finally spotted my class at the end of the hallway, right in front of the entrance. They stood there, huddled in a group, obviously fidgeting with restlessness. The tall tour guide with greasy red hair stuck out above the group of students, standing awkwardly as he seemed to be wrapping up the tour. He spoke a few words that I could not hear, shook my teacher's hand, and then left the class. As if they were freed from a prison or a death sentence, the class shot their fists up in the air with victory and cheered.

My teacher gave a disapproving look at her class before leading them outside through the double glass doors. Seizing this chance, I darted from my safe distance and ran to the back of the class to avoid my teacher noticing my arrival and her questions. Accidentally, I hit into one of my classmates with long dark hair. The dark haired girl spun around to face me, in surprise, but when she saw who the mysterious klutz was, her face pinched with anger.

"_Danielle"_

I flinched at the words spoken, knowing very well what was going to come next.

"Where have you been this whole time!" Tasha exclaimed, her bright blue eyes flashing dangerously at me. I didn't answer. "I was looking for you this whole tour! You wandered off, didn't you? I can't believe you, Danielle, how could you do something so ridiculous!"

"Long story." I said, interrupting Tasha's questions. "Also, very complicated." I added in a hushed tone, nodding my head directing Tasha's gaze to my teacher, who was now looking through the door glass at us with curiosity.

Tasha's eyes softened as she reluctantly nodded her head. "Okay." I could not tell by her expression whether she was more upset by the fact I had disappeared without telling anyone or that I did not include her in my secret wandering.

"Come on, everyone out." I heard my teacher call through the glass doors over the noise of conversations and giggles being made by my classmates.

I silently moved along with the rest of my class through the class doors, leaving the place where I had thought I had actually found a passage into some world of a TV show. A world where none of the characters really existed, and none the events ever took place. It was ludicrous of me to even think for a split second any of that could ever happen.

And yet, I really wished it had.

---

"Danielle, are you alright?" Tasha's small voice asked me, interrupting my dazed trance. We were now all sitting inside the stuffy coach bus that currently held my entire eighth grade class. The hoots and hollers of antsy nearby students rang painfully in my ears. Music was blasting from headsets all around me with a mix of heavy metal, rock, and rap songs. Plastic Ziploc bags filled with every sugar coated candy imaginable were being passed from row to row, except for the individual pieces of Jolly Ranchers that had become air born by some smartasses sitting in that back of the bus. I could hear the teacher's attempt of calming down the class, but she was failing miserably. We were uncontrollable.

I finally broke my dead stare from the window, away from the scene of trees and cars speeding by to face her. I forced on a smile. "I'm alright, really Tasha." I assured her, straining myself to smile a bit wider. Tasha at first narrowed her eyes at me, not content with my answer, but then stopped herself from examining further. I had not spoke a word since we had boarded the bus, and she was not going to waste anytime to convince me to speak. I was a stubborn one that way and she knew it. We had _only_ been best friends for 9 years.

"Hey _dudettes_!" a perky voice addressed Tasha and me from in front of us. I glanced up and saw Cindy hanging over the back of the seat. Her brown hair hung wildly over her face but you could still see the goofy grin she wore. She stopped to take one look at my face and tilted her head to the side in a curious way before finally asking in her sarcastic self "Who died?"

"No one – I mean nothing." I replied. "Just a little out of it, that's all." What I said was true. I _WAS_ a little out of it. Okay, maybe not a little; more than a little. The state of shock I was in for realizing my adventure had not even actually occurred was now replaced with a great disappointment. Cindy did not continue to ask questions just like Tasha and merely shrugged.

I turned my eyes to gaze out the bus window once again. Cindy and Tasha did not notice, or ignored the silence coming from my direction and continued on with a conversation of "she said, he said" I quietly watched the trees and cars speed by while letting my thoughts drift. It was all so upsetting. I had found myself having a good ole' time in a world where so many other people just dreamed of just visiting for **one** day, and I had been there for two. Or, so I_ thought_ I had.

Stupid dream, and I was a fool for believing it.

I snorted at my foolishness as I extended my arms over my head and let me legs stretch out in front of me. The bus ride was long, way too long, and I could already feel my arms and legs cramping up. The hard fall in the set could have contributed to that too. Stupid wet floors.

My negative ramblings in my head were at once cut off by my right foot knocking into an object on the bus floor, creating a small thud. I leaned over and extended my hand to the mysterious item, only to see that it was my back pack lying abandoned on the ground. Grabbing the handle, I picked it up, rested it on my lap and un-zippered it. Without even glancing inside, I rummaged through the bag and did not draw my hand out until I had found what I was looking for: my camera.

Without a second though I pressed the power button along the side and started to browse the memory card of pictures in order to occupy myself. I grinned at the first couple of ones of Cindy, Tasha, and I, sticking our tongues out at the camera as Tasha sneakily stuck "bunny ears" over my own head which was taken on the bus ride to Toronto. I scanned through some more pictures like these, filled with my friends making silly faces and poses, before I came to one that made my heart drop.

_I reached a familiar hallway with 'the stairs' at the end…_

_I held the camera up to take a picture of the stairs, just for fun…_

The stair set. _The _Henry Roscoe High stairs. I tilted my head and frowned at it, I was about to click to the next picture but Cindy's loud voice interrupted me.

"So, what did you think of the trip? Pretty dull, huh?"

"Danielle wouldn't know," Tasha started, eyeing me with a joking grin. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but put on a smile. "She cut the tour." Cindy's eyes grew wide and she started laughing out loud.

"Man, Dan! Imagine if you got caught! Sr. would have a cow!" Cindy exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders. It would have been well worth being scolded by any teacher, even if everything did not happen.

"Anyway, did you get a whiff of that guy?"

"I know, seriously! I thought I was going to faint when he raised his arms to quiet us down!"

"Eww..."

I gave out a small chuckle to myself. These two never failed to amuse me. As they continued on ranting about the dangers of the tour guide's horrendous hygiene habits, I turned my attention back to my camera's little screen and pressed the small arrow button with my thumb to view the next picture.

I took in a sharp intake of breath and I could have sworn, for a second, my heart stopped beating. My eyes grew as round as Cindy's had done before when hearing of me escaping the tour, maybe even larger if that was possible. The noises all around me seemed to come to a sudden halt. My hands shook slightly while I brought the camera closer to my face as I gaped down at the picture that was before me.

"_Come on," I said grinning. "Let's take some pictures for me to remember you by..."_

_As I sat there, laughing with them and taking pictures, for the first time since I had gotten there, I wished it wasn't a dream…_

The beaming faces of Robbie, Lily, Travis and the goofy grin of Ray stared up at me from the camera screen. Lily had her arm wrapped around Travis' shoulders, pulling him in tight for the picture, with her face pressed against his. Both were laughing and enjoying themselves. Robbie had his hands on the table wearing a relaxed smile for the picture and unknowingly had Ray's two fingers peeking up from behind his head creating "ears". Ray, who must have been very proud of this pose, had been winking at the camera when the picture had been shot.

I continued to gawk at this picture, gripping the camera tightly in my two hands_. I have to be imagining it, this is all impossible. _I blinked my eyes a few times, but the picture of the four of them remained.

_No, it couldn't be…_

Slowly, I reached inside the front of my shirt not tearing my eyes away from the image displayed on the screen. I gave out a small gasp of surprise as my fingertips brushed up against a small silver chain that was around my neck.

_"I made a wish," Ray said grinning from ear to ear as I gazed down at the soda can ring resting in the middle of my palm. "That you will get home safely...but at the same time..." I glanced up at his trusting face with his last words. He took a deep breath before continuing. "That you gave a great time while you're here, and that you'll always remember us."_

I pulled out the thin chain from under my white collared shirt and stared at the metal soda can ring which rested lightly in my palm. The heavy sadness and frustration which had been weighing on my heart had finally lifted and I felt myself smiling.

"So, how was _your_ trip, Miss Adventure?" Cindy asked out of curiosity. Tasha and she both had now turned to face me, waiting quietly for my answer.

I rubbed my thumb across the smooth surface of the soda cap watching as the bus lights from above hit the metallic surface, making the dull cap sparkle. How had my trip been? My eyes wandered from the soda cap in my hand to the image of the four grinning DJs sitting at the cafeteria table. Letting my eyes rest finally on the soda cap I replied.

"Amazing." I said, letting my smile grow wider. "Absolutely amazing."

---

_Fin_

_---_

**A/N: A review would truly make my day. Thank you so much for reading.**

((dAnI))


End file.
